OXAK madness
by papern00b451
Summary: When Bolverk Squad died of their own misfortune, the Highers' suddenly 'intervened' as they gave the squad a second chance in life but much more...confusing. Now they'll face a much more greater threat as Grimm arises, enemies sparking for blood, and another 'unknown' foe that's more dangerous than the other two they faced that can cause 'madness' and 'mayhem' within Remnant.
1. Awake

**Well hello there readers! I got another idea when I saw RWBY by RoosterTeeth and comparing it to Madness Combat with its fan-tributes because some of their similarities. Like Roman Torchwicks's Thugs look like A.A.H.W 1337 agents, Yang Gauntlets look similar with Omega's Ballastica Gauntlets and other things that I feel similarities with the MC series or its tributes.**

**So yeah, I don't own Krinkels works (along other fan-tributes work) and RoosterTeeth RWBY if you're oblivious who owns it.**

**So here you go…**

OXAK Madness

Chapter 1: Resurrection

(Inside a dark void)

(Omega)

At last…no strife, no pain, no betrayals, only inner-peace as I can hear the quietness of the void I'm in.

I died from opposing Kary's insane plot on exterminating the entire human race, but I've been revived by my worst enemy that I've encountered…XV.

You see, while in the heat of battle when we're both facing our last stand fighting against Kary-08, she stealthily executed me behind my back whereas I slowly die when she lethally punctured through my chest with her sharp claws, ripping my heart into pieces in the process.

But that wasn't my end, unfortunately…

When I slowly die from blood lost and missing a major muscle organ, the bastardized virus then took over me. Hiding behind my back for me to be weak, to be ripe for the taking, to parasitical host my demised corpse and drown my inner mind for it to control me.

Struggling to get that thing out of me, my former rival then snapped me out of my trouble state, over the bestiality virus that almost engulfed me of its influence.

Having a clear mind for couple of minutes before this thing can take over me. I have enough time to order him of what to do next…

To end me and the virus's life with a clean, swift kill…

But he was reluctant at first, but I reassured him that I don't have enough time from this 'thing' to control me and I'll be his liability if he keeps me alive.

Agreeing to cease my life, he then leashed out a swift, clean, and painless death he gave onto me with his broken blade he's carrying.

Now, I'm finally rest in peace…floating in this endless, cloudy darkness that feels like Purgatory.

While floating in this infinite void, an anonymous yet ominous voice call out to me.

"**Your time isn't over yet Omega, we the Highers' aren't satisfied of your sacrificed you made. You still have a journey ahead of you with your squad following you behind. But be warned, the day of madness will come and Armageddon will shed." **Wait-who said that-?

Before I can question the mysterious voice that spoken to me, a bright flash blinded my eyes and engulfing me into the light.

Then everything went white.

(Somewhere within the Emerald Forest)

Waking up when I heard the trees breezing through my ears, I open my eyes seeing I'm in a pristine forest with its lushes green leafs blooming in the mid-spring season.

Where am I?

"Arghh…what happened?" Getting up to my knees, I look down to myself that I'm still wearing my Cervical Armor, but repaired along with my mask I'm holding in my left hand.

Also, my cybernetic systems are still in me when I scroll through my brain to find everything is online, and my weapons are stored in some unknown place that it wouldn't identify it for me…something is very suspicious here.

*Sigh* this is not right, why I'm not in heaven or hell? Is this purgatory I'm standing in?

Groaning over to find more strife in this mysterious place, I place the mask on my face as the orange hue cross begins to glow, indicating it's active.

Now it's time for me to investigate of where the hell am I and**-*BOOM!* **_"DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"_

…

…

…Was that Xero's voice in a few distances away from me, yelling in a war cry?

Better get there fast or he'll probably commit kamikaze-"_Ahhhhhhhhh!"_-did I just heard a girl screaming that she sounded she's in trouble?

Well...time to save this mysterious Ms. Little Red Riding Hood who's about to get harassed by a wolf than Xero since he can handle himself of the idiocy he committed. Besides, he might live to do him being completely reckless.

(Xero)

Fuck! My fucking chest hurts like Kary dug her claws right through me! When I jabbed my Longinus Knife in my upper-torso as a nuclear like explosion ignited, to give Enid-…to give my pupil more time to escape…now I remember. *Sigh*, now I wonder where she is now and how she's faring without my guidance to her?

Getting up to my feet and gripping onto my armored chest, (that somehow didn't get damaged from the blast) I heard strange growling noises in front of me, ready to attack behind the bushes that shroud of its appearance.

Predicting it will be just feral rabid wolves who want to chow down me like a German sausage. I'll give them a surprise present when I materialized my two pair of Boon-knives in my hands, ready to stab and blow the living shit out of the thing who will try to feast upon my fucking corpse!

It's a bit odd that I can materialize my weapons when I'm living in the aftermath, but oh well. My cybernetic systems are still online and I can summon my weapons with no restrictions of what so ever.

Somehow, my weapons are stored in some mysterious place that my cybernetic system wouldn't tell me shit where it is and its stock with infinite supplies of weaponry, including my older ones when I'm doing my mission to exterminating the virus XV.

Never mind that now, something is hiding in front of me within those bushes, and it's going to die by my blade if it dared touches me!

Getting prepared in my combat stance, I readied my twin pair of Boon-knives to execute the unknown target that high probability it would be a wolf, predicting by the sound it made and the tone it growls.

Waiting for the thing to appear so I can cut into tiny bit size pieces, the thing then emerged out of the bushes-and it's now sprinting towards me in full speed!

When time around me begin to slow down, I saw the thing appearance-holy fucking Christ! The thing is a fucking, freaking werewolf!

The werewolf has black fur, bones that are sticking out of its fucking skin, along glowing red eyes that you probably want to shit your pants in when you saw its menacing appearance!

Getting myself into full mood for bloodlust in the heat of battle, I then move like a motherfucking jet airplane (literally) as I jump above the Wolf thing and eject out two pieces of my Boon-knifes blade tips at the bone like spine on its back.

Landing onto the ground on my feet, I detonate the twin pairs that are attached to the werewolf's back. As a huge explosion occurred that's equivalent to a pair of TNT explosion, blowing the thing into charred pieces.

Well that takes care of that-***HOWL!***-oh Father of Madness fuck! More of them are alerted when they heard the explosion of their fallen brethren!

Seeing this will be an utter bloodbath soon, I teleported my twin Boon-Knifes back to the mysterious storage place, and summoned a more destructive piece of weapon: my Aero Blade.

As a long piece of rod materialized into my hands that resemble to a longer Katana, I prepare this thing to cut through the wolves with the wind literally shredding through them.

Seeing a more serious battle coming straight at me, I call out a battle cry in the tip of my lungs for those things to attract my attention here.

"DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Hearing the hoard approaching, I about to-"AHHHHHHHH!"-was that a bitch screaming that she's in trouble? What next? Meeting a Capitalist Aryan Snow White in this God damn nonsensical forest?

(A mysterious woman)

"_*Argh* _Fuck…what just happen?" Getting myself up from my demised sinful incident, an act on culling my two teammates and exterminating humanity of their sinister atrocities, I immediately regretted my force decision as I know that I fully indulged my own wickedness from the Overseer bugging me.

Now I'm dead, I thought to myself of why am I in this afterlife since I'm an artificial android than an organic being? I thought to myself again that I would never have an afterlife and can't visit my teammates for their forgiveness of what sins I cause onto them. I'll probably be a piece of scrap junk metal with no spiritual life, and just be lying dead in a dumpster pile in my eternal decease state, being covered in crap and garbage all over me.

But I was wrong…

"DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" That proves my point when I heard Xero's bitching in his bloodlust state.

Well time to get him-**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"**-I think I heard a girl screaming like a bitch as she's in trouble!

But I have two decisions now! Head towards Xero's location to help his bloody British ass or the Bitch Goldilocks's location, who's screaming like a bitch that she sounded like she's 'riding' on the scorpion's stinger tail.

God, my jokes are getting better now since I have this fleshy body now with-…why do I feel I have something attached to my buttcrack? Also, why is there something latching onto my head that I can hear sharper suddenly?

(Askad)

Wandering around this strange yet ominous forest that I've woken up in, I wonder if I can encounter my teammates here after my sacrifices for them. Hoping they arrived in this odd afterlife…but I'm more worried for Kary's spiritual safety since she's an artificial android than an organic being, predicting she wouldn't be here and be stuck in the mortal world forever.

Those memories made me mourn over my creation's tragic death and her sins that she didn't ask for. Do I meet her in this foreign place or not?

Get your act together here Askad, admit the fact that she probably wouldn't be here and get over your former decease relative that you've designed of her!

But it's hard for me to realize it since I hold dear for her…like she's my actual daughter.

Grieving over my dead relative and Kary's tragic death within my mind, I then stumble into a strange, rocky brown cave in front of me.

Strange…why's there a drawing of stick figures attacking a giant scorpion in the picture? Could it be a warn-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" Definitely a warning sign when I heard a girl screaming within the cave. Like Ms. Belle being kidnapped by the sinful beast which she developed Stockholm syndrome for him…or is it actual love?

Shrugging my thoughts off over the Disney's subliminal put outs. I approach the cave so I can check out who's the female**-*BOOM!* *CRACKLE!***

-Or running away from the cave as a huge, gigantic scorpion burst out from the rocky hole, and-holding a blond teen top of its golden stinger?

To make this even weirder, the red headed girl is wearing some kind of Amazon battle armor and the weapons she's wielding look like they came out from a Ancient Greek era.

What is this afterlife I'm in exactly?

When the scorpion stopped, and staring down upon the girl. I quickly observed the abnormal creature as its black scales covering its entire body like an XV infected victim. The thing's features also has bone like shells covering its major parts, and its glowing maroon red eyes staring at the girl, ready to execute the female who intrude of its cave.

Probably I'm in Hell…

Quickly materializing my sticky satchels, I can exterminate the creature that's holding the blond kid hostage.

"PYRRHA! THIS ISN'T THE RELIC! THIS ISN'T THE RELIC! AND WHO'S THAT PERSON BEHIND YOU!?" Um…well hello there random blond that I don't know.

Looking behind her back, she then saw me while I'm holding my explosive satchels.

"Who are you-"Before she can finish her question, the thing then harshly fling its tail and sky rocketed the kid in the air…hope he survive though from that degree.

_*Garr!* _this thing doesn't sound too happy.

"Lady…run, this will get messy when I'm about to do. Don't hesitate or ask questions, this is your own safety!" hastily nodded her head, she then ran for it and I am ready to combat this abnormal thing.

"Come here Mr. Scorpion. I got a nice treat for you…" Holding up my two explosive devices in my hands, I charge straight at it while the thing standing still. Is this thing mentally retarded that it doesn't realize its being attacked?

Jumping atop of its head and not moving at all for some reason. I dropped my satchel at the Exo-skeleton like skull and start running to the other sections of its body.

Why this thing isn't moving? Can it even see me?

Dropping my other satchel on its back, I got off of the now 'blind' scorpion thing and activated my explosive satchels which will be detonating by my eye glasses.

Running away into a safe distance, I activated the twin satchels as a tint of orange glow radiate out from my glasses which triggered the explosive in an equivalent to four C4 charges, which probability will shred through its skin.

***KABOOM!***

Looking behind me of the aftermath, the dusty cloud then clear out of my view-and then…

This thing still standing unscratched, crap!

Preparing for my other bloody combat, the thing suddenly charged and I got in my stance, summoning my Armadillo that I lend it to Omega.

The weapon that I materialized in my hand when a bright light faded in the air was my former explosive weapon; it can launch highly explosive missiles and launch an explosive drill on an unfortunate victim. The weapon appearance itself have a black chromic color shell, red trimmed side of the weapon, and a long reinforced steel bayonet in front of the muzzle for close quarter combat measures.

Waiting for this thing get close to me...it passes by me.

Wait...what in the actual fuck just happened?

Turning around, I saw it completely ignore me, showing no hostility or interest in me, and start following the girl who intrudes of its den.

That was really extremely odd of what just happened, but better to save the girl than pondering over it.

(Xero)

God damn it! They all suddenly charging at me blindly and I shred them into pieces! But they're not fighting at all, but instead not noticing me at all like I'm a God damn ghost!

That wasn't even a challenge at all which pisses me off!

Deciding to find the bitch who screamed, I then stumble into two oddly dressed girls who are approaching, what appears to be…oh my sweet loving Christoff! What is that thing!?

Looking closely at the hideous creature. It was a giant like crow, raven thing, which it's been woken up when the girl in the red &amp; black red hiding Halloween costume edition dress thing cut its huge ass feather off…with a scythe that's been painted in black trims and blood-red paint jobs all over the damn weapon.

Am I going delusional or fucking what!?

When the bird kept caw, cawing like a motherfucker, the two then grabbed onto the bird's huge ass feathers and took off…let's forget of what we've just saw here and continue on to find the girl, okay?

Yet…I'm curious where they're heading to?

(Omega)

Walking down in the forest to find the troubled female, I encounter two strangers fighting some kind of XV infected bears for some reason?

This is getting really insane now, why do I have my augmentations? Who are those strangers? Why I saw a bird flew passed by me with two girls holding onto it? This is plain madness!

Getting my grip on my sanity and staying focus, I keep walking and ignore those two. Not wanting to get more illogical situations that I'll encounter.

Walking down through the dense forest vegetation's for couple of 4 minutes, I encounter something very pheromone.

I stumble in some odd temple ruin with two girls far away from me picking up some sort of chess pieces?

I hid under the brushes as it made a ruffling sound when I'd crouch down, observing the girls to indicate if they're friendly or not so I can approach them with no violence.

Waiting and watching the two oddly dressed girls that I can't describe the clothing since it's too fantasy, cosplaying like for me to understand. But for now, I'll eavesdropped on them of what they're doing.

I precisely hear of what they're saying...and things got violent.

"_Um...Blake, what are you doing?" _When she said that, she silencing her blond companion down and grabs something that appears to be a blade fuse with a gun. Does she know I'm here?

Pointing her gun-crap, I've been spotted!

When I saw her gun, sword...'thing,' she pointed it right at my direction which my instincts took over as I immediately duck.

***BANG!***

Ducking down to prevent me from getting shot, I heard her yelling at me.

"Come on out and I won't shoot unless your Grimm!" What in the hell is Grimm? But seeing she's pointing her weapon at me, I decided to comply of her words and act 'friendly' if things went well.

Putting my arms ups and walking out of the brushes, I saw she's still holding her weapon at me…smart girl.

"I mean no harm; I'm just need to found out where the heck am I!" her eyes closely observe my appearance, and she was baffled for some reason.

(Blake)

My ears twitched when I heard something shuffled in the bushes behind me which high likelihood is an unidentified threat. With no hesitation, I grabbed my weapon and put it in range mode to fire a warning shot at our unknown intruder.

My training back in the White Fangs really paid off and extremely beneficial when we engage in an unknown target just like this one.

"Um…Blake, what are you doing?" Shushing my blond companion to keep quiet, I pointed my gun between the bushes and fired.

"**BANG!***

When I fired my round at the unknown stranger, I yelled to it if it can respond.

"Come on out and I won't shoot unless your Grimm!" Pointing my Gambol Shroud at the bushes, it then or-'he' then came out.

"I mean no harm; I'm just need to found out where the heck am I!" Looking closely at his appearance, he has red hair, has a mask covered his entire face, and wearing some sort of futuristic armor in his entire body.

What strange armor he's wearing…but something is way off about him.

"Hey Blake, would you lower your weapon since he's friendly?" Seeing he didn't make any move yet, I decided his friendly for now…but I'm still staying cautious around him.

Putting down my Gambol Shroud, the stranger then lowered his arms slightly, seeing we're not hostiles to each other.

Who's this stranger?

(Askad)

Running towards the Scorpion that's chasing the poor girl, I saw the thing catching up to her and she's sprinting like an Olympic athlete to evade its stings or pincers.

Come on Askad! Don't let an innocent bystander die!

While running through the forest for 2 minutes, I saw we're heading towards a ruined temple with two-…is that Omega?

(Xero)

Following the fat ass birdie that took off with the two girls holding onto its leg, I decided to go after them so I can find out what the fuck is happening here!

Sprinting away with my augmentations boosting my speed that I look like a fucking blur, I'm tailing the huge bird so I can find answers in this hellhole.

Jumping through branches by branches in the trees, I saw something ahead of us.

There in front of me is a stone temple of some sort with large chess pieces resting on the columns begging to be picked up, there also two girls in the temple and-holy fucking Christ!

Is that Omega I'm seeing when I cut his fucking throat from many years ago?!

(Blake)

"So your name is Omega and the armor you wearing called a Cervical Armor?" What an odd piece of armor he's wearing, I never seen it in Vale or other parts of Remnant having this high-tech equipment?

Before I can question him any further, I heard a voice coming from the sky and it sounds getting closer, closer, and closer to us.

Looking up to the sky, I saw a girl who's wearing a red cape and the black dress falling down in mid-air who Yang describe is her sister, ready to plump it down to the earth's crust.

How the heck she got up there?

"Blake?" To answer Yang's question, I pointed my finger up at the sky to see the little girl descending closer to the Earth's ground. Before she can touch the dirt floor, something brake her fall when a blur launches at her, having a quick glimpse of it, it's a random boy that I've never met before.

"Did your sister fell out from the sky?" Looking up of what just happened, I heard a sharp _*Whoosh!*_ out of the forest that a blue blur figure came flying out and a ***BOOM!*** as I saw some tress falling with an Ursa flinging its arms with pink lights shocking its back.

Ignoring the Ursa that's being tortured by the trainee huntress, I'm trying to find the unknown blur that came out from the forest.

Searching for the blur that I didn't identify to do its speed, a random person appeared in front of Omega, arguing about something. Could he be the blur?

What the hell is going on here?

(Xero)

Rushing towards Omega and ignoring all the shit around me that makes me want to tear someone's face off! I begin to ask his bloody ass of this afterlife we're in since this place doesn't look like hell at all and it's really pissing me off with all the fucking wolves everywhere!

Oh yeah, I almost forgot my revenge greeting that I made for him when we're dead.

Stopping behind his back and tapping his shoulder, I give him a surprise for dying on my ass.

When he turned around, I lashed out my fist right at his face, unfortunately the assault failed when Omega halted my attack as he grabbed around my wrist which his hands are infused with his gauntlet gun things that he can utterly shred me to pieces if he has a chance.

Hah, same classy Omega and your skills didn't deteriorated at all when you died.

"So Xero…how's it going?" How's it going? How's it going! I died while giving Enid enough time to escape and you telling me 'how's it going?' crap to me?! Fucking seriously Omega?

"You fucking A-hole, I helped you commit fucking seppuku and you telling me of how my bloody day is? I fucking died for fuck sake from protecting someone I know you fuck!" Letting out my steamy rage from his fucking obliviousness, I try to calm my nerves before I break a vein to pummel his ass.

While I was about to comment of where the hell are we, I heard a huge fucking smash from the woods that sounded like tons of trees being torn apart.

Turning around to find the source that making the racket out there and what I said was fucking literal!

A huge ass goddamn scorpion thing that God knows where the fuck came from, but to me it looks like it got infected by fucking XV for fuck sake with the ugly ass black scales and the menacing bone structure like from the infected wolves I've encountered ready to bite someone's ass apart!

Staring at the big fucking XV scorpion thing in front of it, I saw a redheaded girl that has the same hair color with Omega who's currently being a complete jackass right now for devil playing with the giant scorpion, and to aid a bonus; she's wearing some kind of Greek armor crap who's ducking out with the scorpion as she's almost got pincer to death by it.

While looking behind the scorpion-is that fucking ASKAD!? Our bloody fucking brown haired nerd teammate who died from doing the seppuku explosive crap!?

While I about to inform Omega about this sudden news, I saw a little girl that I saw previously wearing the Lolita Goth shit who's riding that huge ass bird-…but where the hell is the girl in the white who looks like a snobby bitch?

Seeing the girl again, I was about to interrogate this little fucking brat when she's greeting her blond headed bitch…then another bitch came to piss me off more!

"NORA!" An orange haired girl pop out of fucking nowhere who almost gave me a fucking heart attack (if I was old though which will literally give me a fucking heart attack) and I almost shat pricks!

"WHO IN THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHERE THE FUCK YOU CAME FROM YOU LIL' BITCH!" Screaming out from the surprised consternation she gave me, she looks at me as she some goddamn childish kid…but when I stare deep within her eyes, I saw she wants to break my fucking arms off from that insult I gave her.

"Wait, I didn't see you there Mr. Weaboo Ninja? Did you meet Len over there?" Did you call me a fucking anime obsessed fucking nerd and you trying to introduce me to some Asian dude that I'll probably don't like to provoke me more?!

I was going to argue with her the fucking stereotype insult, and about to snap from remembering Kary's old personality of reliving 'does' days of daily pissing me off, but things got more fucking complicated when the blond headed slut turned literally on fire! I mean it, she 'literally' got on fire!

"**Arrgh! That's it! I had it enough! Can everyone chill out before something crazy happens and tell me where you two fuckers came from?!" **When her purple eyes turn red and glaring daggers at me, it seems we're going to have a fight here...is she really that fucking feisty?

"Well Ms. Little Blond Headed Bitch, we came from fuck out of nowhere and-what the hell!" I stopped in mid-sentence when shit hit the fan when I saw a dude got flatten out by the Princess prick and a girl got fling out by the scorpion and landed in our feet.

Well…looks like this thing is going to kill us, anyhow are we going to continue arguing you fucking Sherlock Blond Headed Bitch?

"Well looks like we're fucked and…where's Ruby?" Ruby? Who the fuck is Ruby you Blond Bitch-wait, you mean the girl who's running towards the bird thing that she previously ride on? How do I know this? Well, the name fits for her to do her...clothing preference.

When our eyes staring at the little girl who's decided to be another jackass and dodging the huge ass feathers, but I saw one landed right in her cape. Nailing it in the earth's ground tight and made her another fucking bait meat.

Arggh! Are we going to save her stupid ass?

"Yo' Omega, are we going to stand here or what?"

(Ruby Rose)

Running towards the bird and the Stalker to prove Weiss that I'm not a child anymore and ready to reap them to their graves!

While getting close to the crow, it fires its very large feathers at me and dodging it while getting close to the Stalker who came out of nowhere. here

Getting more closer to the crow along the feathers are enclosing in, I felt something stopped my attack and fell onto the ground.

Turning around to find the thing that's pinning me down, it was the birds feathers which nailing my cape onto the dirt, Man...I wish I didn't wear my cape today.

Without anything to remove it and the Death Stalker getting closer to me, I believe my fate has ended here.

So I close my eyes and wait for my life to be deceased.

But it never came…

***Blezze!***

***WOOSH!***

***RATATA!***

***BOOM!***

Wait, what was that?

Opening my eyes slowly to see I'm alive, I saw four figures standing in front of me, which I don't recognized them.

"Are you really a fucking jackass?!" A blue person who looks like a ninja carrying me in a bridal style and suddenly insulted me with his words making me slightly offended by him.

"*sigh* Xero, she almost died and you're insulting her?" Besides the blue, foul mouthed ninja, is a guy in red who seems to have a real good sense of mannerism which he politely ask his friend to stop insulting me of what I foolishly did.

"WOW! That was a dozy and-oh, hey guys, how's it going here?" Out of nowhere, a green girl who's floating in the air who shouted in excitement as a weird green energy surrounded her.

"Kary? You're alive here even you're a…what happen to you?" Another came in my vision, a stoic looking brown haired person came and surprise of the green girl's appearance-what, are you racist against Faunus?

Who are these people?

(Askad: 10 seconds ago)

Chasing after the giant scorpion who flung the girl at the group of teens with my squad members who are nearby them, I prepared to fire one of my missiles at this abomination…pray to Christ that I'm not seeing things here.

Firing the HE missiles at the scorpion who's charging towards the little girl that's being pinned down by a gigantic, large feather. The missile landed right at its back that some of its exo-armor starting to tear off from its skin. Crumbling down like broken clay where I saw some of its red flesh showing.

To add a bonus, the High Explosive slightly stun it as Xero came and grab the girl in his arms and flee in a safe distance with Omega firing his gauntlets at the bird to halt its feather assault as it tries to dodge and maneuver Omega's bullets as hail storm of bullets bursting in the sky like WW2 Britain.

But-***BOOM!***-what in the?

Four green electric illuminating lights appeared in the air which all of them shifted into four sharp giant needles and landed right in the scorpion's back that it pierce through its natural armor…could it be-

"WOW! That was a dozy and-oh, hey guys, how's it going here?" Kary…you're alive, I thought you'll never be here and-oh my sweet loving of all furry, what are those things that attached to your ears and your lower spine?

(Omega)

While I'm having a little argument with Xero over respect, a bright green flash almost blinded my eyes which indicating me that Kary is alive here.

Turning in front of the scorpion which the thing got pierced with four sharp green needles poking out of its back, behind it was…is that really kary because I see she become a furry?

(Xero)

Omega! Look over my face over this fucking respect topic! What are you looking at that makes you-HOLY FUCKING OF FURRIES! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BEHIND HER ASS AND IN HER HEAD!?

Looking carefully at her ass crack-and not in a hussy way you sicko, she has a green fucking cat tail and above her head is pair of green feline cat ears that match with her hair color. To make this even worse, her tan skin looks more alive than her artificial metal which is deadly pale, and she wear her original, old clothing when we were a team back then than her 08: bitch-self, slutty clothing that consisted of a slutty black corset, whore brown skirt, fishnets, and other shit that I really fucking hate to describe her slutty ass.

And where the fuck she got a black choker around her neck which consisted of a single golden bell sphere with a carved face that looks like it made for fucking Halloween? Describe the face for you; the sharp, triangle pattern look like a mouth and two black circles atop of it for eyes.

"Hey 08-Bitch, what's with the furry shit you're wearing and how the fuck you got here?!" Shouting her ass of why she's trying to cosplay of something Neko shit or whatever the fuck it's called, I want answers of why she's here! Does she want to kill us or not?

(Kary)

What? What the fuck are you guys looking at me like that, like you guys got tazed in the phallus-and why the hell you calling me a Anthro I'm not into that crap!

Looking at the random teens besides us, their mouth were wide open that they look like they're ready for their blowjobs and their eyes are wide open like they're recently got raped in the ass.

I then simply said to myself with one word from all this weird stares.

"What?"

**(100111100)**

**Well this is a stop for this chapter, I'm pretty much tired from thinking and staying up late to finish this thing, by the way I know I made some mistake when I'm writing because I was 'way' tired to focus my brain of remembering the Grammar rules, only focusing on finishing the story.**

**So anyhow, bye and I'm pretty much freaking excited of RWBY: Volume 2 coming in July.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

**Again, I don't own Krinkels, Xionic, Monty's work...just a reminder.**

**Now here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunited in strife

(Xero)

"Yeah you bitch! Where the hell did you get the tail and the cat ears above your head?!" Talking some sense to Kary of how the hell did she became a furry in the first place. But she said, she has no idea of where or how the hell she got her 'cat' features from or even know how she change from her bitch version to her normal self again?

"The hell if I know? I just woke up here with them and it feels real…or is it attached?" Oh, Kary doesn't know shit after she gone Ramlethal Valentine on our asses when we're alive. Let me say this one more time, one more fucking time to myself…YOU GOTTA' BE KIDDING ME! You suddenly become a cat and you have no memory of what's so ever?! Also by the way, where the hell are your stupid, outrageous, exaggerated knockers that everyone will either get an erection, offended, or pissing me off for being your old skank-self?

Even though she got a cheeky grin written all over her face for being a complete smartass who's trying to piss me off. But there's some honesty, sincerely in her words saying she has no clue of how she got the tail, the bell, or even the ears. Even though she decided to be a total douche to me, but this time there's integrity in her own bitch language.

"Um…you can let me go now…please." Ah hell, I forgot about this retarded girl here who just charged in there like a jackass with a scythe in hand that she acted like a wannabe anime character. What is she even thinking by the way? Hoping she wing it in battle to take their souls?! Guess what. You failed miserably for your arrogance as you got pinned down by a big ass feather with your fanny wide open for the Scorpion to sting your ass!

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Letting go of her as she fell onto the grassy dirt and landed right in her ass, unluckily she doesn't appreciate of my fucking courtesy from the way I let her go.

"Why are you being so mean to me? I didn't even do anything to you!" Looking up at me like a total brat, her face is all upset one me and…I pretty much don't care.

"Do I look like I care? I don't even know where am I, and I don't even know you for fucking Christ!" While losing my temper again, she looks completely confused and she may about to ask a question-

"You sure say 'fuck' a lot Xero. Did your mother teach you how to say fuck when you're that young, and does she ever use soap on you?" Along Kary decide to make a joke and it 'really' shorten my fuse!

"Would you shut the fuck up ya' little Bacteria sucking whore!" Looking back at Kary who is standing right besides me, she's now grinning harder of my pathetic counter insult to her and made a witty comeback that made me want to strangle her!

"Well, why are you so dry to your little red riding whore in your hands then Xero? What are you? A Loli pedophile pimp?" OH NOW YOU GETTING IT YOU LITTLE GOD DAMN GREEN HAIR SKANK-

* * *

(Ruby)

I came here for my initiation test and I honestly felt so assaulted right now by these two…until the red haired guy in the weird armor came and defused the fight between them along saving some of my esteem.

Pulling out his metal-mask thing with an orange glowing cross in the middle of his mask which it made it really cool, I saw his stern blood, red colored eyes at the two people he's affiliated with.

"Xero, Kary, that's enough; we need to gather information of where we are, not harassing or fighting each other. Now, please apologize to this girl and maybe in return, we might found out of what location we're in." Now I'm currently confused, does these people don't know their geography of the world we live in?

"_Guys?"_

When the red guy finished his speech, it really works! The two mumble themselves but stop obediently to his orders-…is he a leader or something to the two?

"Alright, alright, stop your complaining…sorry for being a complete bitch to you. Now, it's your turn bitch." Looking over to the girl who recently insulted him and made me out of an example, she sort of felt bad for insulting me.

"Sorry for being complete pricks to you…I sometimes have a really bad impulse in me when it comes to jokes. Like really bad really bad jokes and trying to make an example out to Xero."

"_Guys?!"_

After the green haired girl name 'Kary' finished her apology where I accepted her, I decided to question who are these guys and why there so confuse of the land we all live in that's being overrun by Grimm?

"I want to ask you something…who are you guys and why can't you remember that we're living in Vale?" Asking them the simple question I made for them, they give me a 'what the heck are you talking about' look at me like I'm crazy or something.

"Listen, the four of us don't know where we are, we don't know what these 'things' are you're fighting with, or what all of you are doing here. So please, I know you're confuse but we're not from around here or other places you're thinking of." After the red haired guy said that, I wonder what he meant by that. What? Are they aliens that they never heard of this place… like 'ever?' If they are, that would be so cool to have an alien friend!

"GUYS!" Blake hollered top of her lungs to get our attention to her like it's an extreme emergency…is it?

Looking at Blake who's near my dear sister Yang at the chess ruins, Blake lifted only her index finger signing that she heard something that we must remain silent. What sound could it be? Would it be Beowolves?

"_Howl!" Yup…Beowoves…_I really should shut my mouth before I jinxed something up that turns out something worse.

"That's strange, Beowolves wouldn't be following us if anyone here cause a disturbance near them or any large sound that would attract their attention here." What person could make a huge ruckus at the Beowolves that made them so aggravated?

* * *

(Xero)

What idiot would mess around with Beowolves…wait-the heck is a Beowolf? Is it some sort of extinct Asian animal that I don't care?

While I'm pondering over the cat lady (she looks like a cat for some reason) question, Kary and Omega (except for Askad as he remains silent) gave me a dirty, upset look…how to I say this…piss off which I didn't do anything.

"The hell are you two looking at me like that?" I mean it, what the hell are you two looking at me like that?

Looking at their faces, I was distracted by Omega's face…he look really young, possibly a side effect in the afterlife since we're dead…I guess?

* * *

(Omega)

Please don't tell me that Xero was involve with this because I heard his Boon-knives were going off and his war cry reach to my distance that I can hear it.

I know Xero is a good person. But he really needs to stop his bad temper impulses that he usual doesn't think through and sometimes…gets really irrational in certain situations.

"Never mind, now please tell me what this 'Beowolf' you're talking about?" Talking to our strangers that we've stumble into this mess. The girl name Blake raises her eyebrow in oddness of my question like I'm oblivious of their situation which is true.

"Well to quickly elaborate of what they are: they're bipedal wolves that can stand in two feet or four when sprinting; they'll attack their prey with their sharp daggered claws until the prey dies as they'll eat the victim's flesh. Their obvious color is black fur, exo-bones in their outer body for protection, and red eyes for extreme intimidation." Well that explains of what they are, but that doesn't tell me of why the other animals' looked similar to the picture that she recall-

"Hey! That sounds like the ones that attack me which I blew them to hell as they're acting passively for some reason!" *Sigh* definitely suspected Xero do something like that and cause more of a bane for us when it comes to hardcore stealth.

"Wa-wa-wa-wai-wai-wait! Did you just Beowulf? It sounded like some Wrestler in a game I've played that involves with a skull?" Yup, this proves in my perspective we got our 'normal' Kary back than her 08 sociopathic self, to do her more frequent nonsensical yet harmless jokes than her more sadistic jester. Including apologize the girl with authentic empathy. Who knows, maybe she's fully back to normal?

Ignoring the two, I continue on with my question of how we get out of here.

"Look, can you lead us to civilization or something that can lead us out of here?" Asking her how to get us out of here from what they're doing, Blake shakes her head in a sign of no as she give her explanation of the reason why.

"I'm sorry, but there's no turning back of where we're standing; we must proceed of what we're currently doing as we grab the relics and then head out to the cliffs to get off the forest to finish our test to become a hunter or huntress afterword. We love to escort you back, but seeing how far we are now and somebody stirring up with the Grimm. Our destination is more important as our flight we'll be there. " Decided not to go in depth of what she's talking about or other things that I didn't understand of what they all meant. I think it's for the best if we just follow them and escape this hell forest once for all, then explaining to me of this 'world' that my team and I suddenly stumbled in.

Even though it sounds really a good idea to follow them since we have no knowledge of where we are; hell, it could save our asses in the long run…but can we trust them?

"Sure, we'll follow your lead but for escaping this place, nothing else." Feels like we're going to have a one crazy adventure here, and my gut is telling me that Kary is going to help us out a lot here along probability destroying the forest.

* * *

(Weiss)

Who are these three random strangers and one wretched creature, and now these anonymous people want to follow us?! Also, how in the world is this scumbag green Faunus floating in mid-air that defiles the law of gravity and can summon those…lights? Is it her semblance doing it for her?

"Um guys, I know everyone is having a conversation here but the Nevermore above us is circling back at us. What are we going to do?!" Do I have to explain it to him of the obvious thing of our next step is?

"Look, there's no sense on-""CAN WE HURRY THE HELL UP ALREADY!" That little blue impulsive, barbaric profligate! How dare he interrupt me while I'm speaking to this oblivious blonde novice!

Trying to hold my temper of scolding his aggressive behavior, I continue on and try my best to ignore the blue menace.

"As I was saying, our objective is right there, right in front of us." Pointing at the pedestals that holds the chess pieces, Ruby then agrees with my idea as we must leave and flee from the Grimm that are now swarming our tracks.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs, there's no point for fighting these things." Now she realized what my idea is, good. You now realized the smart decision for us all.

"Run and live that's-" "Are we going to run because I can fly!" While Jaune is about to finish his obvious remark, the green Faunus degenerate then pushes him aside and made a nonsensical boasting that resulted my temper reaching to its breaking point…making me want to strangle this Faunus scum right in front of me!

* * *

(Ruby)

Seeing Weiss's face like she's trying to restrain herself from murdering somebody badly from hearing the two strangers rude remarks, I decided it's best if we just go now and grab the relics before she or the blue pony tailed guy pop a vein in the forest.

Walking over to the pedestals with Jaune, I grab the rough, horsey piece while he grabs the castle thingy.

Now here comes my epic intro!

Running to the hill with a rock lying atop, I stopped my speed and pose right in front of everyone with the wind touching my face of its cool breath.

"Are you still showing off already? Let's go damn it before the blonde here starts to eyeball you!" Again, when the blue guy insulted me…my esteem just got stabbed again.

* * *

(Yang)

Did he just call me a gay, incest for my sister? Wow, what an obnoxious douche you are.

But seriously, that's really rude of you to say that right in front of my sister you dick!

"What's up with this guy?" Asking my buddy Blake that's beside me, she looks like she's in a trance by the four futuristic looking strangers that look outrageously not from our world.

"I don't know Yang, but I sense something isn't very…natural about them." Wait, what do you mean by that? Sure, I already know they dress like they came from the future, but what exactly did you mean by 'unnatural' in your tongue?

"What do you mean by 'unnatural' Blake; I know they dress weird and their personalities wouldn't mix with each other-except for the green girl floating, but what exactly did you mean?" Still staring at them as they followed Ruby to get out of this place while she was 'rocking' on the hill, I wonder why they don't know Remnant since we live here?

"I sense something different from the four and it doesn't feel right, I can't describe what the thing is…it feels ominous, complex." Well don't sweated Blake, they're probably nice mostly since we met Omega and isn't a total douche like the other people I encounter.

"Don't push yourself to hard Blake; they're probably decent folks that mask themselves to look like odd, dirt bags. If they 'are' assholes than they'll meet my fist." Anyhow, let's get going now so we won't be meal time for the Grimm!

* * *

[Far off distance in a cliff]

[Ozpin]

Looking down within my scroll, I'm surveying through the hidden cameras to monitor all potential initiates to become students in Beacon to see if they're worthy to enter our prestigious school from their skills or their potential will to become a hunter or a huntress to defend Humanity from powerful, corrupted criminals to the animalistic Grimm that's growing rapidly in our world.

While scrolling through all the cameras in an hour ago to track all initiates to see what they're doing, my eyes catching something off that I don't recognize or 'Atlas Futuristic' to someone's point of perspective.

Where I saw four unknown teens roaming in the forest that came out of nowhere and wearing those strange armor or suits on them that looks very Sci-fi or cyberpunk theme that Atlas can't even imagination of or even made yet in the public. But I never seen them or met them before…something isn't right about them that I can't put my finger in exactly why?

Observing the appearance of all four, the red one wears an unnatural kind of body armor that held a chromic color metal that I can't identify what type of mineral it is, a red omega symbol in the center of his chest, and two separate orange colored lines that are glowing side of his ribs each near to his 'omega' symbol. He also wears a mask that has the same orange light but in a cross than a line.

Next is the blue stranger that has a 'ninja' theme all over him, rest of his body have the same chromic color like the red stranger has, but around his waist of his armor. It contains a bluish tint on it. Unlike the red stranger that's obviously used for heavy combat; his armor looks more for agile and speed use, seeing his gauntlets are wide opened with white wrappings to cover his entirety of his hands, footwear that has sharp edges behind him and appears to be thinner for running, a bloodied white scarf wrapping around his neck and half of his face, (which indicate he fought Grimm or one of the initiates which I'll frown upon if he did) and a mask that have six red eye slits to cover his eyes.

The third in orange isn't wearing any type of armor at all, only a black jumpsuit with gray combat utility satchels that's attached to his hips and orange glasses to cover his eyes with his brown bangs hanging near to his lenses. Still, he looks more of a supportive type and looks very intelligent, experience, and disciplined in combat. He also has a scar across his left cheek that exposing some kind of metal inside of his flesh.

Finally, the green cat Faunus; she isn't wearing any type of armor as well, only a black dress with fluffy white fur behind her shoulders, a sort of black corset with green trims to show off some of her…cleavage, a green belt wrapping around her waist, futuristic steel boots for footwear, and green goggle lenses above her lime green hair. She also floating in the air that it might be her semblance doing the work…or something else.

She appears to be childish and innocent on the outside, but something deep inside of her…something about her doesn't suit me well along with her 'powers' that she can summon those green electric lights that can form in varieties of shapes with a flick of her fingers.

They fought ferociously, skillfully, and experience in combat as I saw one in blue took out one Beowolf with his daggers…but the rest, it feels odd that they're not attacking him as if he never existed. Including the Death Stalker that supposed to attack the orange stranger and the Ursas that should immediately sniff the red stranger's scent, but they never bother to hunt them or even their own existence.

To make this stranger, they all hold the same exact daggers behind their backs but in different color types that complement their own unique color scheme. In addition, they seem to know each other after they fought off a Death Stalker. Unfortunately to my expectation to this situation, they intervene to save Ruby Rose that the other potential initiates can save her.

To prove my point, high possibility that these four unknown teens are already a team and are already trained for this.

"Ozpin, I know this is an obvious question. But are you sure letting these unknown, unregistered teens that they look like they came from Atlas to fight off Grimm even though we have zero data on them?" Knowing that Glynda will be skeptical of this, I convince her to let them be for a while and observe them that they might get enrolled in our academy if the four accepted it.

"Yes am sure Glynda, these sudden teens appeared to be top physical shape in combat and confident on engaging their foes, I wouldn't be surprised if these four are actually teammates to do holding those four exact, same 'daggers' behind their backs. And when the four confront each other, they seem to know each other pretty well." Seeing how well they can handle themselves of the situation they're in, I'm highly sure they'll be excellent students in Beacon if they all show me of their capabilities that the four can hold.

Let see what these four strangers can do…

* * *

(Askad)

Running with my teammates (except for Kary as she's floating without a care in the world) and strangers which I never seen or met before in my life guided us out of this forest. Even though it made me reluctant to follow them to do lacking of any information about our new 'friends' if they're trustworthy or none trustworthy enough to be a liability to us, unluckily seeing these 'creatures' that look like XV infected animals along running out of options of what to do next.

I had no choice but to heed Omega's orders and continue sprinting to the mountain area with ruins scattered everywhere including a tall stone tower that towering half of the mountain in our path.

When we spotted the bird flying in front of us that's now resting in top of the ruined tower, we immediately took cover to avoid being shot by the bird of its ridiculous large feathers. So I crouch down near to Kary since she and I mutual work together a lot when we're alive back then.

Omega and Xero are far opposite from us as they hid behind of a broken, stone wall to take cover like the rest of us.

In other cases, the bird is circling around us and ready to shoot its sharp feathers when we're out of the opening from our stone covers as we hide behind them. But jinxed out of luck, the hunters are still hunting for us behind our backs.

In short translation, we're screwed in this position if we don't move now to do the 'other' creatures are still chasing our tail.

Hearing these so called 'Grimm' are getting closer to our location, I hear one that sounds very huge and I believe it's the scorpion that Kary immobilized it with her energy projectiles that she cast upon her hand, yet I wonder how the thing is still alive since Kary critically injured it from using her spears of crippling the creature's movement from the hot searing voltage it gives out.

Also with my high-explosives, I tested the creature's exo-skeleton if it's penetrable by basic explosive, but seeing my expectations are way off and the armor is tough like diamond. The inside joints are highly its weak points by seeing its flesh expose to the outside world and high compress explosive can deal some damage to its armor to do the shell I previously tested begins to fell off from its skin.

And yet I wonder why it's not attacking me when the scorpion first saw me as if I ever didn't exist?

Couple of seconds later, trees begins to burst out into giant, broken splinters as the abnormally large Scorpion charging forward to us with a large hoard of wolves following afar distance behind it, meaning we really need to move now!

Omega immediately recognized the danger we're now facing as he quickly hollered at us of what to do next with his fast, encrypted order that we quickly know.

"KARY: GENOCIDE LUPUS! ASKAD: DISTRACT AVIAN! XERO: SCORPIO THRESOLD!" Well looks like we're going to get some action after all.

* * *

(Jaune)

Man! Everything is turning crazy! There is a floating cat Faunus that can summon those weird green light spears, four strangers that look like they came from Atlas with fucking robot enhancements! Grimm catching up behind our backs, and this guy name Omega said something that I have no freaking idea of what he just said! But the other three quickly knew of what he meant and they immediately took action when we're about to book it!

"Finally, we get some fucking action time! Hope you can keep up Fat Ass!" The guy name Xero was taunting at Omega as he sprint that's equivalent to Ruby's semblance thing, but I was too distracted at the green Faunus that summoning so many green light orbs in the air that I think…100? Never mind that! There's so many of them that I can't count and it's splitting even more!

Running away with my life towards the giant stone tower, the Nevermore in front of us is about to shoot its amass of feathers that high chance we're going to die, but the Nora girl along the orange stranger came forth and fired their launcher things at the Nevermore with pink dust and charred smoke everywhere that looks like a parade of fireworks that's only pink and gray.

Focusing in front of me and about to lose my breath from all the running, I think we're about to make it!

* * *

(Askad)

Following Omega's command, I stand in front of the giant raven and fired out the semi-homing HE missiles from my Armadillo as array of miniature clouds begin to fogging the bird's vision and the impact from the intensity of the explosive halted the raven's attacks when each missile landed right near its gut, where I saw some of its flesh coming off. The orange haired girl who wields some kind of grenade launcher came to assist me when one of her friends told her to help me of distracting the Avian with her strange device that let out a cloud of pink dust from a strange compound…I don't really mind a little assistance here.

Firing couple of missiles at the giant Raven with Omega helping me out as I saw him in a far distance away from me shooting with his Grudge sniper rifle, I see the strangers almost reaching to the tower; unfortunately I sense something stalking behind us along a hoard coming forth.

Materializing my Pain Killer Stake, where a orange light faded in my right hand while holding the Armadillo in my left. It is a long orange, metal stick with a sharp blade in the bottom that can detonate a catastrophic explosion whenever the tip touches into a rough surface. Knowing what's behind me, it's going to lose some of its eyes.

Closing my eyes to see total darkness and counting to the number three slowly to time my attack correctly, when three seconds is up, everything will be in total madness.

***SKRIK, SKRIK, SKRIK***

One.

***SLASH!***

Two.

_***Fwoosh!***_

THREE!

Hurling the Stake at a right time where the scorpion is in the right distance away from me, the Pain-Killer landed right in the center on one of the Scorpion's eyes. Where a massive explosion was detonated that the kickback pushes me away slightly which I saw some of its armor come flying off, but the scorpion is yet remains standing whereas it still incredibly resilient of withstanding the blast that I gave onto it.

How is this thing not dead yet?

Standing idle of knowing what's going to happen next, the thing tries to recover from the explosion along a hoard of wolves coming behind it are getting close to my distance. Ignoring all of that, I hear a gush of wind coming behind me with a *Vroom!*sound growling in the air.

Predicting one of my teammate's recklessness will take action, Xero came forth and jump above me as he wields his Ripper, an experimental chainsaw/sword hybrid that can puncture through of any armor from any kind of material as it designed for anti-armor use. Including the XV like scorpion exo-skeleton where it can penetrate enough through its flesh.

Leaping over me like a dust of wind, he plummets himself onto the scorpion's exo-skeleton with his Ripper up front.

Landed his blade onto atop of the scorpion's skull where the eyes are under Xero's feet, the thing begins to shriek agonizingly as it shake fiercely to get Xero off of it. Where the blade he holds is piercing through the upper-skull of the beast and ravaging inside of its flesh with a ***VROOM!*** sound. Fortunately for Xero, he got a strong grip with his weapon that he remains riding-***SCREEECHH!***-…and it starting to persist

The scorpion then violently flailed out its pincers everywhere from the intense agony that Xero giving onto it where the left pincer swatted Xero along the sword off like flies from the creature's skull while he was distracted from his own sadism.

Screeching in total rage, the beast begin to charge forward at me where my instincts and reflexes saved my hide where I rolled to my left as the thing burst ahead…and completely ignoring my existence, making me wonder again of why it's not attacking me?

Watching it heading directly to the stoned tower where the anonymous teens are heading into, I heard large group of snarling animals behind me, ready to rip my flesh apart.

About to jab my Armadillo in the neck of a wolf abomination when it get closer to me, I heard thousands of stinging electricity flying above me and landed in the ground to hear dozens of horrifying searing sound that a large pack howled in pain…telling me who caste it.

Turning around behind me…it was a complete massacre.

Hundreds of werewolves are bind down to the ground with green electric projectiles that are shape of a spear, pinning down all of the wolves in a searing hot pain or instantly died from hitting the vital parts of the creature's organs as they ceased to move.

"Fuck! That really hurts like hell!" Hearing Xero cursing a yard away from me, I turned to my right to see him getting up from the ground of being swatted by a giant claw…but I think something moving behind him.

Looking more precisely of what it is behind him, the thing has black fur and hundred percent a wolf.

"XERO! BEHIND YOU!" Hearing Omega's yell across the field when I spotted a surviving wolf stalking behind him, he heard his call but it was too late for him to respond fast enough when the creature's claws are about to canned open Xero.

Everywhere around me felt slowing down to see the werewolf's claws are nearing an inch to Xero's neck…and then his salvation came.

***BANG!***

A yellow, neon colored bullet went flying and landed right at the wolf's exo-skull whereas its head exploded into chuck size pieces, spotted some of its brain tissues flying in the air or bone fragments scattered everywhere in the ground.

Seeing the now headless wolf, I know who fired it from telling the light that the bullet illuminating out.

Turning to my right, there lies Omega standing near behind Xero as he holds his yellow sniper rifle called the 'Grudge,' a semi-automatic, high caliber sniper rifle that you can fire endlessly without worrying of the recoil interfering with your aim, along a secondary ability to shoot multiple targets which will ricochet the bullet of where you wanted it for a short time. There's also a side-effect whenever Grudge's secondary ability is active, extreme reflexes that makes you feel that time around you is suddenly at a halt, and disabling parts of the visual cortex as the tri-colors temporarily turn to grey to see the targeted yellow line of your grey surroundings.

Everything seems to be fine for now_-*HOWL!* _or not…

* * *

(Omega)

Taking some potshots at the bird trying to slow it down to give more time for the eight strangers to get themselves prepared, I heard a light howl coming behind my back.

Turning around to identify what's happening. I spotted a wolf that's enclosing near to Xero, I shouted to him to alert him but my hindsight is telling me he wouldn't react fast enough. So I place my eye on the scope where everything suddenly turned gray and saw the werewolf about to lash out its claws onto Xero's flesh. Time begin to slow down around my every surrounding area, turning everything into total grey. A yellow glowing line appeared of where the bullet's going to fly at, therefore altering the direction of the bullet of where it's going to ricochet to the particular location.

Aiming carefully since this is a life and death situation for Xero, one miss will spell disaster if Xero gets chopped in half and ending up blaming myself for his death…wait, are we already dead? Like he'll be reincarnated when he gets cleaved in half?

Disregarding my ideas of this afterlife, my main focus is killing this thing before it can murder Xero.

Hearing the iconic _*beep!* _whenever Grudge locked onto something that's moving and the line is precisely aimed at its target, I pressed the trigger and time begin to presume back to normal where everywhere around me return to its normal speed and the colors returning in my eyes when I exited out the secondary function of Grudge.

When time presumed back to normality and my tri-primary colors are restored , all of the sudden I see a red hazy mist that's splattered behind Xero where I saw some brain pieces were propelled everywhere in the ground and some skull fragments are scattered near the now headless body.

As the predator finally lies deceased and Xero is unharmed, I walked up to our blue rebel who always getting himself killed from his impulsive and impatient attitude. But hey, Xero is Xero.

"You really should sharpen your awareness Xero." Walking up to Xero who isn't far away from me, I extended my hand to him. Xero just scoff and grabbing onto my arm where I lifting him up to his legs.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever you say prick." Letting go of my hand as he's now standing to my level, I hear faint footsteps coming afar aside of us and it sounds like an immense hoard approaching.

_*HOWL!* _Confirming our suspicion, a black cloud of wolves are coming right at us with extreme prejudice from couple of yards away from us.

"Yup, this will get more awesomely interesting." Turning to our left side, we see Kary descending down to the ground besides us and grinning very 'fiendish' that I didn't suspect from her…possibility she still has her old Kary-08 corrupted personality.

"So now they fucking recognize me?! Bloody Jesus finally, some real fucking action than them standing idly!" Yup, Xero is at it again of not thinking of our situation meaningfully as I have a feeling he's going to charge in there, head-on, and without 'sticking' together as a squad.

"You should really use your head more often Xero and possibly fix your rationality afterwards of 'not' charging in there like a fool. Example, you attack the Scorpion only using your Ripper and nothing else." Hearing Askad voice echoing behind us and standing next to Kary to berate our ignorant assassin, Xero immediately jerk his head to him in a deadly snarl of testing his intelligence of how he fights. Usually sometimes Askad makes a snarky, cynical comments to Xero of how very impulsive he is but his words does knock some sense into him of any situation, so this much of a reminder him of not being a complete jackass without our assistances.

"_Fucking cynical, smartass bastard who thinks he's so smart."_ Xero mutter lividly, quietly to himself over Askad's rationality bossing him around, he eventually calmed his nerves and waiting for my orders of what to do next.

Looking at the pile of dead or gravely injured Wolves in the ground, I wonder if Kary can still harvest their Bio Energy along of her abilities are intact?

"Kary, can you still harvest the life from a decease or steal away from the body to manipulate of what you want?" Asking her of that question, she knows of what I meant and she begin to grin harder of what I'm planning for the wolves that are charging at us.

"Heck yeah I know what you meant! This will take some time, so kill as many as you can until I'm done cooking." Lifting her right arm up in excitement, green electricity begins to spark out of her skin and a green light was building up in her hand. For a few seconds, the energy dissipated in particles and what is left remaining in her hand is a black glove.

The weapon she holds is called the Gatherer, a weapon that can gather the remains of her victims' bio-energy in their body and manipulate their heat to form a highly dangerous weapon that she can turn into anything that she wanted to kill her victims in different ways possible, like reanimated the dead back to life, a storm of hot energy spears that can destroy an entire armies, and even destroy an entire city. Hell, she could even destroy the country without breaking a sweat in couple of seconds that her weapon or she herself can be labeled as a WMD.

Pondering to myself of why she still wields her old weapon even though the thing's main function is already build inside of her, her eyes beamed at me and notice my curiosity of the Gatherer.

"So you're wondering 'why do I have my old weapon the Gatherer with me even though it's already attached inside of me?' Well here's your quick answer, I feel this thing is empowering me and amplify my abilities ten times than before, I'm more powerful than my 08-counterpart which my old-self is limited to do fueling for me to live. But now, I feel I can regenerate my own energy faster and unrestricted to no bounds of how many souls I collected in order for me to live even without this thing on me. In short if you didn't pay any attention or didn't make any sense, this glove enhancing me of how much heat I collected and I feel less tired when I use it." Okay, I get it. The glove enhances your combat performance and less energy required to unleash a destructive ability you hold.

Lifted her hand directly to the pile of dead wolves. Her eyes are starting to glow bright green as I saw the vast amounts of bodies begin to illuminate brightly and show imminent decomposition of their flesh. Where all their remaining functioning cells begin to ceased and forming into large quantities of green, illuminating, hot orbs.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Closing her fingers all together in her two palms, green electricity begin to burst out everywhere in her body and two orbs starting to hover behind her. Slowly forming its shape into two pairs of ludicrously large swords that resembled to a 'particular' fictional character's weapon, who we all know that the fictional character came out from the Backyard and slightly psychotic when it comes to humanity…just like her.

Well, we know what's her favorite female role model is.

* * *

(Xero)

She have two overly large swords floating behind her…'I wonder where she got that inspiration from which I'm obviously speaking sarcastically.'

Not wanting to egg on Kary about her favorite video game character who's a little bit a sociopathic like her and then end up turning into an emotional bitch, I look back to the hoard that there coming closer to us-and it's about a good time to do something Omega!

Turning to our stupid ass leader, he stares back to the large pack of wolves and dematerialized his yellow rifle called Grudge in thin air and then cocked his Ballistica Gauntlets of a sign that he's ready to kickass when he loaded his gauntlets.

"We're going to wait for Kary to be done of collecting amounts of energy in order for her to annihilate all the remaining creatures coming at us, which means we're going do whatever we want on fighting these things until she's finish gathering all their remaining bio heat." So we're going fight them until Kary finish rest of them? Hell yeah!

Summoning Light Arrow back to my hands again, a bright flash of light faded away as I now carry a twin bladed bow that can shoot out electrifying glory arrows that can instantly incinerate or paralyze the victim to a fault. And I meant it literally; they'll be pile of ashes after this.

"Well that sounds very fun, why don't we just kill head on?" I'm really impatient for action, are we going to kick some ass or what? Like kick ass and chew bubblegum and yet we don't have bubblegum?

"You didn't change a bit Xero. After this, you'll give me $2500 in cash for losing the bet, but seeing we're dead and fighting for our lives, it doesn't matter now." Two thousand-ah crap, I forget about the bet we made when we're going to infiltrate, exterminate XV if Omega loses his confidence and he didn't, which I must pay him for the $2500 in cash of him knowing he wouldn't lose his competence! Although luckily for me yet unfortunate for Askad, he died on our ass when he got stabbed by an infected. So he didn't get his payment…which kind of a sad fate for him.

While I pissing over the bet I made, my eyes catches something in Askad's right hand. Where he holds couple of Night Stars in each of his fingers; a shuriken that best suited for me. But this particular throwing weapon is orange and heavily modified by Askad that whenever it touches near a solid object, the Tri-Shuriken will instantly ignite in an explosive light show.

"Enough you two, they're already enclosing in at us, so get ready!" Yeah, yeah-let's do this shit!

* * *

(Yang)

"EAT HOT DUST!" Shouting at it without remorse, I fired countless of shells from my gauntlets at the large Nevermore crow. It's like roasting this bird with every explosive hit I gave it, although this scaly chicken birdie isn't going down any time soon!

Looking down on how Jaune and the rest including the unknown strangers that we've encountered are doing. Jaune with the other beacon initiates we've met from the school are fighting against the Death Stalker, and-…holy shit.

The futuristic strangers that are very far away from us that they look like ants to us in this far distance, but I can see they are fighting against thousands of Beowolves!

I can't see what they're doing from this distance, but I can see two glowing, green swords floating behind the green Faunus girl who's flying. Where she horizontally swing her humongous blades in opposite directions where I see the Grimm are being chopped in half like logs…and seeing those glowing stuff coming out from the Grimm's bodies.

What the Dust is going down over there-and why there's orange glowing lights coming into the air?

* * *

(Xero)

Unloading out four orange, electric arrows each time I pulled the imaginary string between my twin blades slash bow. I keep doing this for per 0.1 second in the air from an 65 degree angle resulting in a big ass colossal quantities of glowing arrows begin to rain at the running stampede of wolves in front us where I saw some immediately turn to ashes when I saw ten got struck by it while the rest were paralyzed from the electricity frying their brains out.

"Hasta la vista baby!" Discarding my Light Arrow from the light, I rematerialized my bloody Blood Wires to cut some limbs.

Seeing a few jumping (maybe 10) right at me, I responded by wrapping my blood wires around them while they're in the air. Where red wire strings wrapped around their bodies and I tightly pull them where they're slice into multiple halves and splattered my armor with their blood when they almost got close to my distance.

Ah…the carnage, how I miss those days.

(Askad)

Throwing the explosive Night Star at the charging pack of wolves that consists of 4 of them, the modified tri-star beeped when it contact near one of their wolf brethren's chest.

***BOOM!***

A bright explosion burst through the pack and a cloud of dirt censored the devastation as I saw limbs flying off like legs, hands, or varieties of organs came off that's been tear by the blast.

Rematerialized another explosive Stake where I hear another one coming behind, high percentage I will end up propelling myself to another wolf and stab its chest with Armadillo.

Hearing its feet getting close to my legs, I turn and jabbed it in the left eye where I saw the wolf about to lift its claws.

The Stake erupted in a yellow light as a large explosion propelled me behind with a massive force that it feels equivalent to a sports car's speed.

Stepping on the ground to add friction of stopping myself from flying to far, I swung my right hand that holds the Armadillo where I spotted another wolf creature that my velocity is heading to its direction.

Lunging my bayonet up front, I aimed right at its neck while the force from the explosion still at motion.

Turning around from hearing the whistling explosion behind itself, the long steel blade reaches out to its neck while cutting its Stem and spinal cord where it ceased to move.

The massive friction immediately stopped my speed while I deeply stab through its throat. Reaching to the nape where I saw my bayonet sticking out behind its neck.

Pulling the blade out of its throat and hearing a sick, wet sound when sliding out. A howl screeched in the air where one is coming directly at me.

Turning around and pulling out the bayonet that's dripping in blood when I swing it out in an arc, I put myself in a combat stands and waiting for the wolf that's sprinting on all four at me.

Watching its jaws drizzled from its saliva and its red eyes piercing at me, the thing about to get close in few meters away and about to swing its claws at me.

Fortuitously for me, its luck didn't last long.

Before it can swing its claws right through my face and cleave me to death. An electric arrow landed straight at its forehead and instantly frying the wolf into ashes when it got fifth degree burns searing through its brain. To add frying effects, I see some bits of its brain charred in black and brown like barbeque along some of it fizzled, and none of it remains is raw. Only purely cook.

"Jeez, what a hypocrite you are, being careless like me-"Before he can say anything, I threw the Night Star right at him as he immediately move aside when he spotted the thing coming right directly at his chest.

As he moved, I have zero intention to kill Xero but saving his hide again from his ego.

When he moved, the explosive shuriken landed right at the chest of a bipedal wolf that's creeping behind our foolish teammate and hearing the explosive detonate onto this poor bastard.

_***Beep!* **_***BOOM!***

Yet another wolf has been exterminated, more explosion, and more raining limbs flying in the air.

"And you were saying again Xero?" Staring upon my comrade of who's denigrating me as a 'hypocrite,' he extended his little birdie at me and then calling me a "You manipulative pansy!" of encroaching his discipline issues and knowing I'm going to help him out eventual.

Before we can argue anything that's irrelevant, a burning, sizzling sound was coming behind my ear that tells me that Kary cut another batch of them.

Looking at the results that Kary made, another batch of the hundreds of wolves who have been disconnected from their lower biceps as their innards begin to spill out onto the ground, showing a lot burn marks in their flesh and their bio energy begins to form out of their corpse.

Seeing my creation doing all the dirty work of collecting all of their bio heat, I look at what Omega is doing with his fair share of violence.

In his situation of tribulation, he's doing pretty well…but he seems getting overwhelmed by them. So I call out to my creation for assistance.

"Tsk, he's getting overly cumbered by them…Kary? Would you please?"

* * *

(Omega)

Cocking my Gauntlets simultaneously, I circle around my perimeters that high probability that they'll attack me.

Firing all my rounds at these beasts that are surrounding my every corner to block me of possibly escaping them, I fight with my every bullet and every shot to take them all down.

Firing at my every blind spot around my radius, bodies begin to stack around me as mountains of XV like wolves begin to pile up. Where the bullets riddling in the center of their chest and their limbs flying out as blood squibbing out of their dismembered bodies when the burst of bullets cut through them like mere paper along living a red mist behind.

Hearing the bullets flying right out from my knuckle area and their ichor painting my armor, I instantly materialized my Terminator Shotgun out in the battle as I hear a growl coming behind me.

Aiming my shotgun without hesitation or looking at it, I popped the shell to hear its brain splattered in the ground and possibly now headless from being so up close to me.

Cocking slash twirling the Terminator, I hear their many war cries around my every direction.

Turning my head to every direction to see amass of wolves preventing my escape from them; I'm ready to get brutal here.

Hearing the masses charging at every corner of my surrounding area, I was about to summon my big-***BOOM!***...or let Kary do the killing when she plowed her large floating swords down directly at them.

Her overly large green, plasma sword slammed onto the hoard right in front of me where I felt a large shockwave coming through my feet when her blades harshly impaled in the earth's crust, obliterating half of the swarm here.

The heavy shockwave was so close that the wolves that are near me were literally sent flying high in the air by the massive force by the ground that vibrated.

The kinetic force touches through my very sols of my feet to my head. I would be flying like the rest of them and possibly be torn to shreds by the sheer elastic that going through me. But my armor's weight neglects the massive force and allows me to stay on the ground...if Kary let out a heavier wave than I'm screwed.

In another more gruesome scene, some of the wolves either got disintegrate from Kary collecting their bio-heat or incinerated by Kary's sword when the plasma got close to their radius as it unleash out a medium size light that'll vaporized anything instantly into ashes where their skin contacts with it.

When everywhere around me is clear of any hostiles. In cue, Kary than descending down to earth with blinding speed and slowly combustion from the bio-energy around her to creating a greenish flame. She became a miniature size meteoroid heading to the…the other thousand patch of wolves who are rushing inside the forest.

Specifying enough she has enough collection of energy to wipe out the massive hoard, high probability she'll burn down quarter of the forest near us…scrap that, she might make a mini nuke near them and incinerate half of the forest.

God speed on them those poor scrubs.

* * *

(Ruby)

Running up the cliff and dragging the Nevermore with my scythe attach to its neck. I kept running until I reach to the top of the surface and end this birdie once for all!

I keep shooting to booster my speed as I hear the large Crow Grimm screeching in pain where the rocks tearing behind its back and seeing the end of the cliff to make an execution move for this Grimm.

Screaming top of my lungs and rapidly pulling the trigger to end this madness. I flip my body up in the air that's near inch away from the edge of the cliff and then fired out my Crimson Rose where I recoiled up more.

I felt the blade is cutting through the neck of the Nevermore and instantly decapitated with fine ease when I felt my scythe reaches through its nape, splattering some of its blood onto my face where I was still in the air.

Landed down onto the ground and holding my Crimson Rose behind my neck. I hear the now decease Grimm sliding down on the hill and falling to the ground while my rose pedals fluttering in the air when all this happen.

That…WAS AWESOME!

Getting up to my feet and holding my scythe in my right hand, I walk edge of this mountain cliff proudly and I-what in the Dust?

Looking far away from me, I see a small glowing green light speeding down to the forest and ***BOOOOM!***-HOLY DUST!

Closing my eyes to avoid being blind from the sudden bright light and felt a giant gush of wind blowing through body that almost sent me flying!

What in the world just happened!?

* * *

(Yang)

Dang! What the hell was that?!

While we're celebrating on defeating the Nevermore, a giant, bright light explosion appeared that I didn't suspect to happen!

Squinting my eyes from the light and covering my face by the harsh winds blowing through my face. Me, Blake, and Weiss who are right next to me, wondering what the Dust just happened?

* * *

(Xero)

God damn! That fucking blast is strong as hell!

Being thrown by the wind, I stabbed my Light Arrow straight into the ground to support myself of me not flying to my death and being lunge like a Goddamn ragdoll.

Kary's miniature ion cannon blast is so fucking strong that huge ass hoard that was charging at us are now scattered everywhere in God knows where they landed and the bright ass light almost blinded me!

Now tangling with my bow-sword for my dear life and the fucking bright ass light almost burning my eyes out, I-*tug* Wait, who is grabbing my leg?!

* * *

(Pyrrha)

Jabbing my Miló spear into the ground like the blue stranger did to avoid being flung by the air from the giant explosive that the green stranger released. I pull my shield up front to avoid blindness when the light immediately flashes right through my face.

I'm more worried though of how Jaune and the others are faring this.

* * *

(Jaune)

"STOP HOLDING MY LEG YOU FANNY MALE WANKER!" Are you kidding me! I don't want to die if I let go Mr. Blue Ninja!

After Pyrrha, I, and the others beat the Death Stalker on falling its own demised, (pun intended) we were proud of what we've accomplishment. But this thing came out when we heard something coming down and then-BOOM! A sudden windy shockwave send us flying!

I hope Ren and Nora are okay because the guy isn't happy with me on grabbing one of his legs!

"I SAID LET GO YOU HEAVY, FAT PRICK!"

* * *

(Nora)

Yeeha! The wind is strong and I'm riding cowboy with my Hammer horse! With Ren holding on the tail handle including my explosive buddy!

"Hey Ren, how's the ride going for yea'!?" Smiling down at the two, Ren…doesn't look so happy.

"Nora, this is not the good time to play cowboy!" Looking down while the winds blowing my hair. There lies Lie ren where his pink eyes are panicking while the guy with the orange glasses seems to taking this pretty coolly.

* * *

(Askad)

"Does this always happen with her?" Looking up to this girl name Nora who Ren call out her name in a panic. We're holding her overly larger hammer so we won't die from the blast while Ren then gave me a question about me.

"How are you taking this very easily?!" Ooh, you never experience being around with Kary, do you?

"What if I tell you I'm always around with a certain girl that makes explosions and madness for my entire life?" To tell you the truth, Nora kind of reminds me of Kary before she was corrupted. By her cheerful, light hearted tone and her energetic personality really reminds me of her with the explosion blowing up around here of her dismembered foes.

"Good point!" When he said that, the blast eventual then faded as the light gotten dimmer and the winds were calming down a bit.

As the light finally gone and the wind stopped blowing by Kary's impact. We let go on Nora's hammer that's sticking deep within the ground and hearing her disappointment that it didn't last long.

"Ahhh, the ride's already over." She really does remind me of Kary. Despite their cheerful nature, both of them sort of have…sadism tendency when comes to their foes.

Looking back at the destructive carnage that Kary landed within this forest, I say she looks like she burned, destroyed half of the 'forest.'

In my entire surrounding in front of me, there's none existent forest anymore near these ruins where there's no trees present. Sure there is burn, black logs scattered amongst the ground, but standing, there's none. As this place looks like a no-man's land with the grass now turned into ashes and the infinite hoard that she did a lot of damage to the bipedal wolf population are now nonexistent as well.

In couple of meters away from, I spotted a certain green haired girl where I saw her cheerfully dancing in this aftermath.

* * *

(Kary: Before cause of Armageddon)

"Tsk, he's getting overly cumbered by them…Kary? Would you please?" Hearing Askad's words reaching to my ears even though I'm far away from me, I can still hear his voice coming behind me with my new cat ears to enhance my hearing sense.

Hearing what he meant. I look down with the stolen heat I token from the wolves floating behind to my back to see Omega almost getting to his last stand. Where I saw wolves surrounding his every corner with only his shotgun, Joy Revolver, and his gauntlets, also he looks like he's about to summon his 'huge gun' in his arsenal to mow everything down on his sight.

We won't want that to spoil the surprise for our new found friends. Wouldn't we Omega?

Letting out a surge of heat coursing through my body and my eyes glowing green as my body radiated out a hot full of green glow. I charge down there with the dual blades behind me at ready.

Speeding down there as I feel like I'm surpassing the speed of light, I levitate the glowing blade floating left to my side and harshly strike down directly at the Earth's crust to let out the bio-heat that's storing within the glowing sword that looks like Lucifero in blade mode!

When I felt the sword piercing the Earth, I let out a bio-heat in the sword and let out a large earthquake that make all the wolves jump, except for Omega as I wouldn't exceed the level of his weight of his armor to make him jump which makes me feel bad if I did since I'm redeeming my past sins to my two squads of what I did to them.

Observing down to see half of the wolves gotten vaporize who are near to the sword by their fallen brethren's heat and the shockwave that all of them ragdoll by the small earthquake I made. I feel like I'm reaching the level to release Armageddon at this infinite number of wolves popping out from the forest.

Gathering all the heat within my body and lifting the blades to deconstruct the energy to absorb the remains of the swords to amplify my destruction, I'm about to release hell at these bipedal creatures.

Flying fast above me where I reach to the stratosphere layer of this atmosphere. I look every around me to see there is nothing but blue skies and white clouds under my feet, including the sun shining my body.

Stopping my observant in nature, I then descend down like a meteoroid directly to the forest where the XV like wolves keeps spawning out inside the forest.

Feeling my skin turn pure light of green, my hair radiating out green light like I'm in my Executioner mode, and entire body just turn into an orb of hot green light!

Descending down like a meteoroid, I lifted my fist as it radiated out pure energy of heat where it turns into fire and electricity pulsing out from my hand!

When I touch the surface of the earth and within the forest area, I see there was none but light blighted my eyes temporally and the sound was silent momentarily until I heard the sounds of vaporization echoing in my ears.

Closing my eyes to stop the light going through my iris, there was only darkness for a while.

When I open my eyes back to the world…there is only a barren, ashen field I'm crouching down on with one knee to support my stance.

Standing up and seeing what I accomplish here. I'm feeling freaking energetic right now from that surge of heat that my new body went through and the feeling is so…AMAZING!

My mind decided do the rave dance randomly and something to deserve of what I did here…yet I burn half of the forest but that doesn't matter now!

Moving my hands around to the rhythm of my hand to my feet, the ecstasy is really great!

While I'm doing my thing in this now empty field, I turn my head around to see my three teammates and our new friends standing near them.

Like in the very beginning when I first met these strangers who look like they came from a fantasy novel. Their eyes were wide open like plates and mouths dropping down in the floor.

What? I know you guys' surprise of my powers but why are you surprise by me right now?

Let me say this again when I first met them.

What?

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU DO ALL THAT!"

* * *

**(End of chapter: 2)**

**Man, that story is long and complicated for me to write as I need to re-edit some parts and checking my grammar where it doesn't repeat itself in the story.**

**I know this a long time, but it feels like a pain when writing a long ass story where it reaches 10,000 words for me to fix and check any repetition in this story.**

**So if you see something wrong in the story and very impatient for this, sorry because I need a breather for my mind to think. And my real life is a lot harder for me to keep track with my stories since School is a drag for me when I'm trying to keep my grades up.**

**Also someone message me if there will be ships with the Bolvrek squad…please no. Friendship type of ship: yes, Romantic type of ship: just why? Even though my life is a hassle for me with all the thinking but wrestling with romance, no.**

**Anyway before I'm going in a rant, chapter 3 will take a while since I'm trying to keep take track with my other stories I'm writing that's on a hiatus. I'll come back to this story eventual.**

**So furthermore, peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise, surprise

**Well looks I'm back for this; here is the start of interaction with the Beacon students and the Bolverk squad.**

**Also guest in the review section, there's no 'Xionic Madness' section with nowhere else to put it in this site, so I put it in the Madness Combat section since the series is pretty much a tribute cartoon for the Madness Combat Holiday as its heavily influence by the original madness. This is entirely not focus on the main cartoon. Sure, some of the Madness Combat characters will show up in some chapters. But in this story….not so much.**

**Other words, this is primarily focusing on Xionic Madness, not Madness Combat, sure they'll show up but not so much.**

**By the way, I'l slowly fix this chapter since I ending up typing a different story in this chapter, whereas I sort of fuck up the flow of the narrative for me and the Grammar issue got worse.**

**So yeah…**

* * *

Chapter 3: surprise, surprise

[Kary]

"What?" Questioning these Comic-Con looking cosplayers who are still in shock of the mayhem I'd cause here. But it's not really that _bad_ of what I did here than my 08-self did since she's...well, more of a violent individual than I am.

What could it be so shocking about this? I always do this a lot during my free time...like a lot. Like REALLY a lot of exploding shit!

Waiting for one of these losers to respond to me while they're still paralyze of what I did here. A girl, well a bitch technically, came up to me and you know it! A bitch.

By telling her snobby princess bitch attitude on her face. The way she dress in all white like she's the rich one out of us plebs, the way she walks, and the elegant shitty clothing design she's wearing. Being a total showoff to us poor, weak, peasant commoners that can't afford crap. Came to me and starting to bitch at me like a bitch.

Whoa! What true poetry I made in my head until she said something racist that associated to me-or is it really base racism of what I'm hearing because I have no freaking idea of what she's talking about?

"How the heck did you blow up the entire forest by yourself you Faunus!?" Faunus? What the hell is that anyways? (_Psst, I'm kidding)_ Is it some kind of art form or something like that crap? I'm really artistic you know what I mean since I draw a lot-of course I know what the hell a faunus is! It's a fancy word for animal in art, but the hell is she talking about art here?!

"Faunus? The hell is that?" Questioning this snob bitch in white of what she's specifically applying to. She then clarifies it to me that she's applying it to me, of me being a furry…are you really serious?

"The ears atop of you head and the tail attached to your lower spinal back you monstrous dunce! Are you really that blind of your own kind?!" So let me get this straight. You are applying that you really hate against the furriers who are obsessed with personified animals…you know what. I know what you feel when they invaded the Internet and posting yiff crap everywhere.

So I deduced that her childhood was ruined with the power of Rule 34 breaking her little baby, innocent eyes.

I can see it now! When she was a child, she went serving through the Internet and she eventual saw some personified animals fucking each other in rule 34! Then she ended up getting nightmares for being an oblivious idiot who does't know the rules of the internet!

What poor, poor bitch...although she's fucking rich and I have no sympathy for her one percent heritage. Hope you all rich people die!

"I'm sorry you saw yiff stuff in the web, but-" Unfortunately, she then cuts me off like a bitch she was.

"What in the world is a yiff!?" Oh, OH!…she didn't watch those things…never mind then...what a downer. I could psychologically mess with her mind of using her furry-phobia to make her to shut the fuck up for me!

"Um…never mind then. For the explosion you mentioned. Well, I was born with it _ya' see!'_" Putting up a New Yorker (or was it Philadelphian, Stamperism?) accent in my last sentence. I made a pose with my index fingers pointing at her. To lighten up the gloomy mood here since everyone here just pissed their pants of the massive destruction I made here.

"You know you're starting to raise my temper-oh uh..." What did you mean '_uh oh?_' And why did you invert your eyes away from my face-?

***GRRRR!* **Oh you got to be kidding me here, I miss one-

* * *

(Weiss)

Trying not to spit out my own biases against her kind and trying to make my credibility image look clean, I saw a shadow that's creeping over the green Faunus body and starting to growl menacingly where my ears drummed.

Knowing what's going to happen, my instinct then took over me as I rolled to the left and leaving the Faunus to her own fate.

In a split second when I rolled on the ground, my eyes witness the green Faunus's head chopped off by the sharp claws of the Beowulf. As her blood splattered onto the grass and her head went rolling near to a nearby tree.

My eye sockets widened and the traumatizing view freezes my body to the core of me letting someone die here without my intervention to save her. Despite her being a Faunus, I let someone die here!

Ichor rain in the air from her now headless body, that her body somehow still stand without her head attached to her body. The wolf then gaze back to me and starting snarl menacingly at my sight!

Suppressing the thoughts I let someone die here, I ready my Myrtenaster and strife with this Grimm who killed her!

My heart racing fast and my hatred for this Faunus stopped as the overwhelming sensation of guilt taking over my body.

Even though this is not enough to redeem myself of letting someone die, at least I can kill this wolf to avenge her death!

Spinning the Myrtenaster's wheel barrel that's filled with varieties of dusts for certain combat situation that's call for, I made my stance with my rapier and my eyes focusing on the Grimm that's sprinting on all fours to end my life.

As my eyes tearing from the guilt of letting her die here and the surge of vengeance coursing through my body of my found new perspective from the Grimm, my hatred raise for them.

Gritting my teeth and my eyes burning to kill this abomination at my sight, I lunge my rapier when the Beowolf is a half a meter away from me.

When the wolf is nearing to my distance and my blade is about to pierce through the stomach to end this monster, I heard something sizzling in the air that's buzzing directly behind the wolf.

As the Beowolf jump above me and was going to pounce. A sudden green, glowing hot spear penetrates through the wolf's chest, possibly landed near to its heart as I saw the spear sticking out in front of me.

The Grimm then flow over me from the sudden spear frying of its inside as it landed onto the ground. Lying there and not moving a single inch, including seeing the Grimm catch on fire by the mysterious energy burning the creature.

Could it be?

Turning my head to her that I suspected she's dead, there she was standing, her left arm raised directly the Grimm, and-…SHE'S HEADLESS?!

"Hey, hey Ice princess, can you help me out here because this new feeling of me navigating my own body while being headless here is pretty hard for me to control…_'ya' see!?'_" Turning directly to the voice who's calling out to me, I look down to see the green Faunus's head that's lying on the grass near few inches away from her body where it's still spewing out blood...moving to get my attention.

How in the DUST did she survive from the decapitation!? Looking at her, I almost fainted of this unfathomable scene I'm seeing here!

Heard someone collapsing on the dirt floor behind me. I turn around to see the blond boy I encountered back from the locker room of using air quote: '_suggestive'_ comments on me, who later fainted on the ground from the sight of the talking head and probably some extend, the decapitation part as well.

Well…at least I'm not like him, which is a positive in my books.

"Oh wait, never mind, I think I got the handle of this. Controlling my body without my head on is a piece of-...wait a second, no, no, NO!" Seeing her body got up from the ground. She then tries to navigate her headless corpse towards her head but she doesn't know how to exactly to stop. As her own walking corpse ended up tripping over her when her foot smack right at her cheek.

This is so insane, surreal of what I'm seeing here! Yet I still felt guilty of letting her die. Even though she's sort of um-…undead? I decided to pay respect to her to relieve that feeling.

Walking up to her head where she's staring above me, I kneel down to picked her head up and noticing her very long hair that reaches to her waist has been cut off by the Beowolf's claws. As her green luscious hair is now reaching to her neck level area like it's a messy bulb cut.

"Oh crap! Did the wolf just cut half of my hair as well? Oh! I know you are thinking, it's a bulb-haircut isn't?" Umm, I cannot respond to that since you're…body-less.

"Can you focus on standing up so you can carry your own head?" Not wanting to talk about hairstyle since this is not the time for fashion statement since we're in a infested forest full of Grimm, although, 'was' a forest here since she burn half of this place down into a now ashy barrens wasteland...like a warzone happened here.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Wait for couple of seconds please." Concentrating on lifting her body up from the ground, the headless corpse lifted itself up and now standing to her knees.

I want to ask myself, how is she still alive?

"Okay, now this sort of weird part for me and I don't know why or how I know it. But something in the back of my head is telling me that you should place my head back my to neck so _'things'_ will happen." Wait...How does that work exactly?

"How in exactly does that work because there is nothing to stitch your head back up?" How is she possibly going to reattach her head back up? Although she's skeptical as well of what we're doing, but this Green Faunus reassured me that she know what she's doing.

"I don't how? But there's a weird déjà vu feeling that I did this before. So hope for the best, ya'll know." Nodding to her reluctantly, I place her head back to her neck...the _thing_ she mention...well I know why.

In a second, her muscles and skin from her bloodied, headless neck begins to reattach itself back to her head. Where her cut muscles begin reconnecting back to her throat, her skin starting to regenerate new layers of skin around her expose cervix, and starting to sew it back itself which consequently made white cut marks shown around her neck.

Just wow…

"Holy crap, this is something new that I didn't suspect to happen?" Rubbing her neck from the sudden regeneration power she got that she's unaware of. The red brute in some kind sort of futuristic juggernaut suit came to us and confronted the Faunus of the stunt she made.

"Kary, how did you learn that or your powers have been enhanced? I didn't even witnessing you having regeneration abilities this fast in the battlefield before and you don't look tired in your…new-self." Who the heck is he again?

* * *

[Omega]

Strolling towards to Kary on confronting her new found healing ability that she discovered or she has it when she was 08 but improved. But I wonder, how did she become like this in the afterlife? Does it affect her new found body?

There so many questions about her and this place. But she…she doesn't add up to my logic since she's artificial in her previous life and how did she become more powerful than before?

"I told you Omega, I don't know! I suddenly got these cat features in my now humanized body and got this sudden overwhelming surge of infinite energy that's coursing through my body, and I'm technically somehow immortal of this fast healing regeneration that came out of nowhere! Sure I have healing abilities before but not this fast. That kill should have ended me since I can't withstand critical severity like that and not feeling exhaustion from energy depletion from it. Including my head should be immediately reattached back to my body right now but it didn't. Also I don't think I can survive being decapitated like that of using my old-self regeneration abilities before? I guess? Look, I don't know how I got it okay? And I don't know how I transform into 'this.'" Well that's interesting about-

"Hey Mr. Red Brute, can you formally explain to us who you are and you three are since I never heard of you-" But she unfortunately got interrupted by this loud, odd orange headed girl.

"That…was…SO COOL! How do you even to that while you're headless?!" Hearing this strange orange haired girl who's carrying that ridiculously large hammer in her hands to interrupted the snow princess teen of her rude demands about us. The orange energetic girl went all jumpy over Kary while the others…well, still shock of everything that happened here and the blond boy is even currently knocked out because of it.

Ignoring the boy who's lying unconscious, I introduce myself to them. "Anyways, to clarify this snow princess question, _(HEY!)_ The name's Omega and the people behind me are my-"

When I about to signal my squad of misfits to call out their names to make some decent civility between us. A flurry of red rose petals scattered in the air including a strong wind blowing on our faces.

"Hey guys! I'm back and what's with the odd light show I saw-wow! What the heck just happened here and what happened to the forest?" The girl where I recalled that her name is Ruby by her friends I presumed? As she gawk in awe and terror of the devastation from Kary's destructive powers. But fortunately, she heavily restrained herself from slaughtering us since she's currently seemingly sane to us and her attention doesn't imply to murder us again which is a plus.

"_Argh_-Let's rather not talk about it right now and we're out of that topic. So anyway, would you guys introduce yourselves to these people?" Raising my arm towards them, Kary is the first to speak up. Seeing she's sort of a 'people person type' if you didn't piss her off that as. Since she's very sensitive over her existence or maybe her old psychotic-self somehow gain control over her because I'm not hundred percent sure that her old personality is completely gone.

If so, then we're possibly be screwed by her.

"Sup fellows, the name's Kary and I'll be your…_'purr'_fect cat friend here if you're nice to me. If not, I'll shove my foot right up in your arse!" *Sigh*…pun jokes again. We always hear her terrible jokes in our daily missions and occasionally giving us migraines if she keeps this up. Worse, the blonde girl out of the group seems to like our now 'feline' squad mate who has the same sense of humor as her.

"Nice pussy you got there Omega, I wonder if she nipped my sister here." Oh dear god, why the cat puns and why do we need another person who also has the terrible habit of making puns?

"BOOOOO! YOU FUCKING SUCK LIKE KARY-_**OOMPHF!" **_Turning to see Xero got elbowed in the stomach by Kary to make him shut up when she heard Xero's rude statement as well insulting her sense of humor. The blow made him gag but at least give me manners to shut up already.

I pinch the bridge of my nose of Xero's llack of mannerism when we're dealing with people, giving me the vibe of embarrassment from him whenever we meet new people.

"Xero, please behave yourself. Askad, it's your turn to introduce yourself." Jabbing my thumb over our quiet geek teammate, he press the tip of his yellow tinted glasses and spoke that is very antithesis to Xero's courtesy to them, as his tone is very discipline and intelligent in his voice which made him look extremely professional but outright apathetically as his voice shows no hint of any emotions, devoid of any cheerfulness.

"Askad, blood type: A+, past: can't tell you…pleasant to meet you all." As he spoke in his usual pessimistic tone…the strangers he briefly greeted them, well, were uncertain about him as he's not the open type to be around with.

"OH! OH! Is it my turn Omega?! I'll fucking love to introduce myself! Even though I introduce myself already but I want to do it one more time! _*nya~*_…did I just meow?" Kary seems energetic…a little too energetic of my liking than her very past self where she used to be a lot calmer. She doesn't usual be this optimistic about introducing herself. Maybe high possibility that her cat traits might change her personality to be more energetic? While I don't have evidence to prove that idea I made about her is true…it just only assumptions I made.

"Why exactly do you want to introduce yourself even though you already did it?" Before I can get an answer from her of why she wants to introduce herself again. I heard a faint thunderous humming noises coming behind my back.

"Hey guys! It's our ride out of here in the distance and I see it's a bullhead!" Hearing Ruby shouted in glee with her three friends beside her. I look at the direction where her finger is point at and indeed. I see a small, gray metal hovering in the air at afar distance.

* * *

(Ruby)

This is a quite adventure we have here and relief that this is over because I still felt my adrenaline pumping by the intense fight with the Nevermore bird. Including over excited of becoming a student in beacon! Like holy dust, I'm going to become a huntress soon!

Although excluding my self-esteem got injured by that blue ninja who insulted me, but I'm still remaining optimistic because I'm soon going to be a student in beacon!

As the aircraft got closer and closer, we got a clearer view of what it is. As it landed on the ground and the metal door went wide open for us.

Gosh I'm so excited!

"So…how many people can this thing lift?" Hearing the red guy's question of the Bullhead's capacity for all of us and quite a silly question when I heard it. It can lift 20 people…I think? I'm not much of a vehicle expert as my mind is pretty obsessed with weaponry.

Yet I wonder…who are these four strangers? They look like they came from an action series? They don't look very ordinary. They look like they came from the future for Dust Sake!

* * *

(Xero)

Holy fucking whoa! They have Vertibrids here?! Like fucking whoa...I'm starting to fan geek even though it looks like a fucking knockoff!

Man, I miss a good Fallout 3 in my PC…I wonder. Do they have video games here and isn't generic like they're in Atari era where bunch of shovel wares shitting out in the gaming market and made a huge ass crash later? I probably would slit my throat if that happen.

Meh…I'm just going to wait and find out if I'm wrong or not.

Seeing everyone stepping inside, including the blond pansy who walk up when his three awkward friends woke him up, I wonder how many people does this thing can carry? But seeing everyone is being shoved inside. I think this aircraft won't crash on our asses by the sheer heavy weight by us...specifically for Omega's fat ass.

When these mysterious cosplayer fuckers step inside and my teammates following behind them, I'm the last person to step inside. I saw them covering their noises…I wonder why? Hint, hint. I think someone's smoking.

As everyone's got aboard on this Vertibird knockoff, I step inside the open entrance door and I immediately knew why the hell they're covering their noses. It smells like a goddamn burned cigarette joint here!

I hear heavy dubstep music is blasting out near the pilot's controls, where I see two pilots are jerking off to each other.

The music I'm hearing…is it fucking produce by the fucking **Locknar?! **THE-FUCKING-LOCKNAR?!

"Turn the volume up Sanford! I want to get my boner erected with this **Funky Punch **track playing!" Hearing this jackass pilot commenting to his other fellow asshole pilot of how good the Dubstep music is. I see a puff of smoke coming behind the right seat while his asshole partner berating his ass at the left seat.

"You got to really stop your smoking habits Deimos. You're starting to irritate the passengers behind us with the nicotine shit in the air-and please, would you lower the goddamn volume! I think one of them is starting to get angry!" Oh hell yeah I am getting angry of this bull crap I'm in!

Restraining my anger for having poor quality in this smelly ass, loud chopper because I don't want to start an incident here, I just set down and trying not to curse of all the obnoxious dubstep, smoking, and yelling of the two pilots. In return, made it really hard for me to control my temperament of this environment I'm in as I am in douchebag habitat in this douchebag territory.

Arghh! When is it going to stop!

* * *

(Ruby)

Staring at the blue looking ninja who looks like he's about to burst in rage. I wonder where this blue ninja is and his ragtag team of colorful teammates came from?

Seeing there's nothing else to do here but smelling the terrible cigarette stench that my Uncle Grow says that cigarettes are bad for you including to be very smelly, I now know why it smells so smelly. Also the loud dubstep music...it's hurting my ears! They put it up a little 'too' loud for my liking as it making my ears bleed!

Wanting to cancel out the extremely loud music bursting into my ears! I pulled out my scroll and plugged my earphones into it before I can vomit or simply go deaf!

Opening my scroll in one of my dress pockets, I open up my white rectangular device to search the web what they have today. So I went to U-Cord which is a popular social network that you can upload videos in there of what you like.

Using my right hand to cover my nose and using my left hand to tap on the glass screen. I'm now in U-Cord's front page and I was about to search a music video about adorable animals like corgis, but…an interesting news feed video has gotten a lot of hits that is being shown in the front of the page from a well-respected news channel account.

As my curiosity wants to know what this topic is all about? I tap on the video and…waiting for the ads to finish up.

* * *

(Jaune)

We're alive…we are actually alive! I can't believe we made it!

Although, I'm a bit traumatize and still freaking out over that headless scene of that faunus and the well…forest part which I think I almost peed my pants.

"Hey, Jaune…do you sense something wrong about these four strangers?" Oh you mean those four sci-fi looking people that probably came from Atlas science fiction? What about them? Even though the green Faunus is a bit off about her like destroying the forest and well…saw her head got decapitate in mid-air which almost gave me a heartache. But what do you mean by them?

"I don't know whom the other threes are, but the green Faunus is giving me bad vibes. But what exactly did you mean by the other three?" Looking at my friend Pyrrha who constantly saving me from that forest infested Grimm, I raise my eyebrow to her of what she meant.

Knowing I'm completely oblivious of what she's talking about. She later explains it to me.

"Well you see Jaune...I can't detect any trace of aura in their souls. Like absolute zero. Although the green faunus looks like she can radiate out aura at the outside. But when I look deep inside of her, there's nothing…only I felt odd traces of energy inside of her that isn't natural. The rest of her friends...well, I felt the same thing lurking inside of their minds. Felt like static electricity, felt red sparking out and sanity-…I can't explain of what it is I felt, but it isn't normal."

Okay…what is that all mean?

"Um…what do you mean by that and can you make it short that I can understand?" trying to comprehend of what she's saying, she answered me.

"They don't have auras or souls Jaune, only I felt their minds that I can only detect and which something inside of their minds isn't natural at all."

* * *

[Omega]

Smelling the sweet smell of nicotine in the air, I really want to get a smoke real bad because I didn't lit a cigarette for awhile!

Looking around in this aircraft we're in. We're sitting on our chairs and everyone seems to be quiet...they might be still shock over Kary's little incident which I don't blame them.

"Um…excuse me Omega? Can you give us a little more details about you and your friends?" Turning to my left, I notice I'm sitting next to this mysterious cat like lady who's in don all black and white outfit she's wearing...with her cat like golden eyes staring at my blood red eyes in question.

"Well, we're sort of complicated to talk about…to simply put. The four of us are a team. I can't really talk about it because Askad's is very secretive when comes to us-and he's now staring at us." Shifting my eyes to Askad, I saw his head immediately turn to the left and avoiding eye contact with me…knowing he's a very good eavesdropper. It is a common protocol trait he has. To prevent traitors in our squad from defecting or stopping the spread of information that's leaking details about us of who we are.

Seeing what I meant where she spotted Askad involvement in our conversation. I turn in front of Xero who's intensely glaring at me.

"What is it now Xero?" Trying to figure out why our blue jackass is staring at me, he…starts to get a little concern of me.

"I saw you sniffing this cancer, nicotine scented aircraft didn't I?" Xero, we talk this before.

"Xero, we already this conversation, I smoke once a two months-…" I was unfortunately cut off by Xero as he called it bull crap of my excuse.

"Bullshit, I fucking saw you smoking once a week! I'm starting to see you coughing out of your cybernetic lungs from the tar crap that's sticking inside of your throat!" This again…are we still arguing over this?

"Look, Xero, I know I abandoned your bet of me not smoking a cigarette once a year, but I need it real bad." As I was about to argue with him of my smoking rights, I heard Yang calls out to us of a major news that happened in her sister's ruby's…phone thing?

"Guys! There is a murder incident and it looks like it killed Junior's fellas!" Getting curious including the others around us, we gather around this phone thing like a smart phone. We look at the screen to see piles of dead corpses that's wearing black suits and red tint of glasses as well, but they're all bald.

They all died…well, very gruesome deaths. Where I saw one got slammed onto the gray metal wall where his brain pieces, skull fragments, and blood painted on the wall. The rest well, either got shoot or chopped into pieces where I see their organs showing. Unfortunately, the corpses are all censored as they're pixelated distorted. Hard to tell what it is.

"_Breaking news, we found remains of gangsters who died brutality within the industrial districts of Vale. The police department didn't find any confirmation of who did it or why the killer targeted them. We'll bring more news if they found any evidences of this brutal scene. The police allow us to view the scene but they want us to censor the graphic violence to avoid any panic. This is Lisa, changing to the news reporter, William-." _Ignoring the rest, I felt a bad vibe from it. Like if I know someone…like I'm slapping high-five with someone for some reason?

"Well looks like Junior is going to flip off if he finds out that his henchmen are dead, Dust, I wonder who is the murderer all of those people?" Hearing Yang concern about the news-and who's Junior? Is he affiliated with this gang? Do they have murderers here as well?

"Man, now I understand of why the police are in a fuzzed when it comes to extreme murder." Hearing this blond kid which I think his name is Jaune I believe? He looks at the screen and I saw his face about to turn green, luckily he held his vomit before he can spew everywhere on the odd helicopter we're riding in.

"You better not fucking vomited on us you blonde pansy piece of-." Before Xero can curse the S word to this blond kid, I heard the pilots behind us called out that we're near to our location.

"Beacon Academy is here kids; we get out in few seconds." Well that was quick…

* * *

(Ozpin)

Looking at the screen of my pad, all I can see is now static. Whereas I can't observe my students in the mountainous ruins near the Emerald Forest. The cameras I installed over there is now busted...by this strange, green light. Fortunately, the majority of the students are all finished before I saw and heard a bright explosion radiated out at a far distance from me and not in the radius of the Mountain area. But I remembered that Ruby and Jaune didn't finish their task yet. To make this situation much worse, they were in the mountain area where the blast took place.

Making me concern if they survive the blast or not, I send out a Bullhead to check on their status and bring them back if they're alive.

Looking at the sky, I took a deep breath of relief as I saw the Bullhead came back and saw that my students are indeed alive when they stepped out from the aircraft…including the mysterious teens who wandered out in the forest with them.

I wonder...did they make the explosion I saw?

Observing at the mysterious teens right in front of me, the four are wearing very exotic and futuristic outfits while one is a faunus, the rest are humans...oddly enough, I saw white snitches wrapped around the green faunus's neck.

They all look like they're around sixteen or seventeen…they could be eligible enough to join us in Beacon since they prove themselves they can survive out in the fores. But I'm worried they could harm others since I don't have records of them in Remnant?

What are they? I saw them defeated the horde of Beowolves that are charging at them and are skilled enough on taking down a Grimm. So what are their backgrounds that I don't know?

Turning back to Ruby as she got out first from the Bullhead, I saw she could be a potential leader as she planned on defeating the Nevermore as well for Jaune who lead his team on defeating a injured yet resilient Deathstalker…until my cameras went dead from the mysterious explosion I witness.

Turning her head to my direction, Ruby spotted me and she wave at me in joy when she got out from the aircraft.

"Mr. Ozpin! We got the chess piece in my hand here sir!" Yes, I see you retrieve the white knight piece and I'm very proud of you Ruby.

"I see you retrieve the piece with your team Ruby and I see you retrieve your Rook piece as well Mr. Arc." Looking at the two potential leaders, both of them handed me their chess pieces where I gladly accept it.

When the eight students left me and about to go into the Auditorium for their team ceremony, I look back at the four mysterious teens that are standing in front of me…well, they have a rather _maverick_ vibe around them.

I notice the blue teen was about to make a rude comment about me until the red teen interrupted him.

"Who the bloody fucking hell are-!

"Xero-…sorry about his behavior…Mr. Ozpin, presumably that Ruby calls you?" Nodded my head, I look at all of them and I easily tell by their personalities.

Blue and Red, both of their color meaning don't match up with their personalities, as blue meant calmness and tranquility, not rude or active. Red meant active along energetic, but not patient or politeness. They have a rather ironic red and blue color choices that are the polar-opposite to their personality.

The Orange didn't spoke and remain stoic and silent, gathering all information about me under his orange glasses, where I can't see what his eyes under them.

When I look at him, I felt that a has phoenix reborn again. the feeling that he died, resurrected, died again, and now he stand alive in my presence.

Turning to my left, the Green faunus who looks like she's very energetic and friendly from the outside, but something deep down inside of her…something isn't right about her. As I felt a murderous vibe growing deep inside of her eyes, a faint of destruction that she wanting to unleash out, something toxic.

Her color represents the green luscious flora in our world that brings harmony, freedom, and purity into nature…at the same time, green represents the true force of nature as her color represents unpredictable destruction, envy, toxicity, along pure wild chaos inside of her.

Better keep my eyes on her...

"All of you seem not to be around here or from our world of what I see…who are you four, where do you came from?" Tilting my eyebrow to them knowing that they're not from here by telling their suits they're wearing which is rather high-tech or exotic even. The red haired that I predicted to be the leader answered me.

"The name's Omega, the blue is Xero, the green cat is Kary, and the one who silent is Askad…Askad, can you tell him who we are?" As the Red one introduces himself and calling out his teammates' names are. The Red name Omega then call out to his friend Askad as he stared at me, nodded his head to Omega.

"Bolverk Squad, Black Ops team who search and destroy, gathering information, doing complex operations as we're all cybernetic augmented operatives except for Kary to perform inhumane abilities. We're not from here or even this world." As Askad spoke in monotone voice and remain stoic. I am having a little concern over his personality as he has a rather stoic, pessimistic attitude.

"Where did you all came from and what exactly are your cybernetic capabilities?" Askad remain calm as he spoke.

"Not from here of what I saw, we came from a world called Earth…that's all I can tell you. For our capabilities, Xero…can you show him your speed?" When Askad looked at the blue ninja name Xero, Xero lifted his middle finger and said "Fine."

In a burst of wind, he wasn't there…rather, he's behind me when I calmly turn around to see his white scarf fluttering in the air.

Well…looks he can match with Ruby's speed.

They all look like potential hunters that they can join my academy and giving them an opportunity to join with us to learn more of where we are. But what is the price of letting them join?

If they refuse, then I gladly accept their refusal to join which is very obvious if they don't know us or the world we're in.

Earth…I'm not discriminated of where they are in some unfathomable disbelief, but I can tell by their suits they're wearing. It doesn't match anywhere in our four kingdoms of Remnant that I know of.

"I know you don't know of this world we're in, but I'm wondering…would you join into Beacon that you are all standing on now? I know it sounds rather rash from me to let you four to join us right now but you'll learn a lot of where you are and the world of Remnant you can gather." As Omega look back to his teammates, they shrug as they don't care of where they are as he turn back to me as he nodded his head.

"I'm surprise you didn't deny it. Well, welcome to the world of Remnant and the kingdom you're standing in is Vale. Here is Beacon Academy behind me, where we train our hunters to fight off against the creatures of Grimm that you fought back from the forest previously." Telling them our brief history of our world, Omega spoke of how we perform and our organization.

"Mr. Ozpin, how you formulate your team arrangement and how do they perform as a team?" Well that's a rather easy answer, here it is.

"The team will be arranging by four when they meet in their initiation in the forest and will be name based on color…by hearing your four names, I'll possibly call your team 'Onyx.'" Hearing of what I said to them, this rebellious teen name Xero easily got angry of what I said about their new possible team name and shouted at me in absolute outrage in profanity.

"That name sounds fucking gay you fanny fucker! How about you gave us a better name than that? You faggot!" Well, what do you have in mind?

Restraining my frustration of this hot tempered ninja in front of me before we can discuss names and their backgrounds, I wanted to ask about that '_explosion_' I saw back at the forest.

"Before we can go into any details…who made the explosion and who cause it?" When I referencing back to the green explosion I saw back at the Emerald Forest, all the three males heard of what I meant as they pointed their fingers to their female Faunas where she looks at them in confusion.

"What? There's bunch of hoards of wolves about to butt fuck us, what do you suspect? Give up and die? Hell no. So I resort to use my powers to end the raid you know?" She's indeed…dangerous. Confirming my suspicious of her, now I need to keep my eyes on her before she might do something deviant within the school ground.

After this arrangement, I might as well keep them in the dark from the counselors for now as many bad possibilities will happen if they ever meet them or know about them, so I need to make up their history here to fit in this world.

They look like they're going resent the offer at first, although seeing they're in a unknown world with no guidance. They skeptically agree to join in my school and discuss deeper about their backgrounds so I can get a better picture of them.

But this is a secret that's between us. Not for the world of Remnant to know about.

* * *

**[3 hours later]**

(Ruby)

As Yang hugged me and respectfully sitting at our seats when our team ceremony is finished, it appears Ozpin wasn't finished yet as he introduced us to a new team.

"To do strange circumstance, we have transfer students from Atlas and are skilled enough to be in Beacon. This team names are Omega Ichor, Xero Aero, Askad Ash, and Kary Gift, known as Team OXIONIC, led by Omega Ichor." Looking at the team I met back at the forest, I didn't know they're Atlas students since you know…those weird outfits they wore before? As they're now wearing those grey, white Atlas uniforms.

Hearing everyone clapping for them, I saw Xero begin to scowl at everyone and looking at his outfit while trying to make a professional appearance.

I hope he doesn't insult me again...

* * *

**[5 minutes later]**

[Kary]

My God! This uniform is really uncom'fur'table on me! I look back at Xero and he isn't feeling good as well which he's probably bitching about it right now!

Anyways, Omega and Xero deactivated their armors by those weird syringes they materialize in thin air before the ceremony and now…they're wearing those ugly ass, gray outfits until we change out of them in our dorm room. You know what, I miss my old iconic Deviantart Mascot shirt and its green shades of color and I think Askad is missing his Newgrounds shirt of his cool tank.

BUT, for Omega's Angry Faic, and Xero's favorite animator's name which it's Xionico written on his shirt, as they retain their favorite clothing. But again, their shirts were ruin when I fought those two shitheads.

Also, the name OXIONIC for our team. It's Xero's bright idea to name our team after him. Like why? Is he willingly to suck his cock? I know he's a fanboy of his works but that's going way too far from him.

Unfortunately for me and Askad…we're not wearing any armor, so we didn't get our favorite shirts. Only Xero and Omega can keep their shirts which their T-shirts are under their armor…which sucks for us, I want my freaking Deviantart shirt! Showing off how I fucking love that site!

Oh well, shopping time tomorrow I guess? Probably get some fishnets for my arms as I have this odd obsession for fishnets!

While we're walking in the courtyard to reach our co-ed sex dorm which is awkward for me that they didn't have separate the genders…because you know...I have a team that mostly consisted of dudes and I feel weird that I'm the only female in my squad...yeah, it's really awkward.

It just feels awkward okay! Being surrounded by males doesn't sit well with me...

* * *

[Omega]

walking in the hallways of this odd school which we sort of skeptically agree to enroll ourselves-and seeing we're not in Kansas anymore...it's best to go along with this Ozpin person in his good side until we know where we fully are.

I lead my three teammates to our room and I wonder deeply if our decision of joining him has any beneficial perks?

Seeing we're not anywhere from Earth anymore and those things we fought that look like we're fighting against XV infected animals, so sure, why not.

Seeing we have limited knowledge about this place, we decided to join them out of opportunity and curiosity of where we are. Seeing this is a school for combat, we'll probably have fun time here and figuring out where we are.

As we reached to our dorm room while holding onto my Scroll that these people call them, I open the door pass code with my own scroll…and the room is well...is pretty cramped so to speak.

The room is a bit cramp, but it's good enough to sleep here.

Hope Ozpin can gave us some money to shop in this place because I'm getting sick of this suit.

* * *

[Back at the Bullhead]

[Deimos]

Lighting my cigarette and turning to my buddy Sanford who's looking at this 'Scroll' thingy where he's contacting someone. Hearing the news what happen back at the place, it's probably Hank he's doing and killing all those agents that _'look'_ like they came from Junior's gang…which they look like they are copycats of the A.A.H.W. Making it a little harder to identify who is who. Fortunately, there's a difference between them.

Junior has fedoras. A.A.H.W doesn't, as they're bald and equipped with military hardware than those shitty Dust weapons that are clunky as hell.

Anyhow, I'm chilling out with my buddy Sanford where we are on School grounds and talking about those four odd people that stepped inside our ride.

"So Sanford...I have a weird feeling about those four." Turning to see Sanford raises eye at me of what the hell I'm talking about. I simply answer him before he can speak.

"I meant the four teenagers that are wearing the anime sci-fi suits...you know, the red, the blue, the green, and the orange like they're some random Power Ranger team?" Seeing of what I'm applying to. Sanford quietly nodded his head, not caring of what I'm saying to him.

"You mean Omega, Xero, Askad, and Kary from the ceremony? Yeah I heard them. What about them?" How the hell he knows about them?!

"How the fuck do you know about those four?" Seeing he simply face palmed himself, Sanford explains it to me.

"Haven't you listen? They're in our Scrolls for the staff here and I visited their ceremony you dumbass." Fine, fine jeez. Don't be such a ass you know?

"Anyways, I have a odd feeling about them. Like we're going to meet them again at some point and we'll probably mark them as allies. That's what I'm saying Sanford." Staring at my frowny face companion, who's shirtless, has a bandanna wrapped around his head. He simply shrugs and continues to lean on our Bullhead.

"Whatever it is, if we do meet them. It'll probably be a strange circumstance. So don't get your hopes high on recruiting them because we don't know them yet." Yeah, yeah. I just want to expressed myself you know that Sanford?

Got to admit, the green cat girl and her team seems interesting.

* * *

**Well chapter three is done and I hope you're happy of taking this so long while I was busy with life.**

**Also, I went to the Nexus Podcast and I heard Cheshyre n' Locknar are the Daft Punk guys. You know what episode that means when it involves with Parties!**


	4. Chapter 4: Crashers and classes

**Well, there was bunch of errors in chapter 3 I notice since I didn't pay attention while I was at school. Lost the documents for 1 and 2 as I can't rewrite the errors or improve of my previous chapters when I look back at it now…but chapter 4 will probably be much worse when I'm not paying attention to detail.**

**Well chapter 3 is fix…well, mostly fix.**

**So yeah…time for Bolverk to do some shit.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Shitty classes and the Crashers

* * *

_[Kary]_

_Opening my eyes. I look around to see I'm in this weird void thing of some sort with total black-wait a second…WHAT THE HELL?!_

_Being more specific of where the hell I am at. I'm pretty much straight up confuse of how I got here in the first place while I was sleeping with my little cat ears away? Now I mentioned it, where the heck are my cat ears or my tail are at? They're not attached to my body anymore!_

_Do I have to really prove it to you? Well, turning around back to my spine. I don't see my wiggling appendage anywhere in sight and when I touched the tip the of my head; I can't feel my fuzzy fucking kawaii cat ears anymore._

_Well that sucks. I don't have that Weeaboo animal appearance anymore._

_So being miserable as hell that I'm not a furry cat lady anymore, like who wouldn't? I heard something mysteriously purring behind my back and sounded like…me? Well things seems to be escalating quickly here._

_Turning to the direction of the purring noise that again, strangely sounded like me…I keep following that sassy purr for a few straight minutes. I stopped of my tracks when I spotted the source. A small figure playing among the darkness afar from my distance._

_Curious of what it is that's wiggling far away. I continue walk towards the source as I got a good look of what it is and it's…a cat thing?_

_This semi-furry figure I'm seeing has white hair which is coincidentally a bulb-cut style just like mine, when that dipshit edgy werewolf decided to cut my hair for me._

_Moving on before I get into a hair style tantrum. She has brown colored cat ears attached to her skull, a sharp looking cat tail that looks like it can kill someone with it...like literally, and wearing a rather skimpy, revealing outfit with only a green turtle neck covering her chest, cut pants that kind of like and looks like underwear that's covering her private parts, and a…familiar looking choker bell that I suddenly wore when I woke up in the forest in the first place?_

_…What?_

_As I keep observing her, I saw she has plenty of white scars snitches on her brown, milky skin while she's lying down on the non-existing floor and playing her…decapitated head in the air?_

_Okay, that's sounds really déjà vu of what I did back in the forest and why does she feels so freaking familiar to me!?_

_To the right of her, four elusive figures appeared in front of me…their entire bodies are covered in shroud darkness, blurred, indescribable, their faces are completely blank. But what I can only tell from them that they all have long hair, watching the cat play with her own head, having a sense of benevolence from them which their very souls radiating out with such fierce force…that their very essence calls out to me from their mere presence of my sight._

_For some reason, it gives me this season flavor of seeing those four….most importantly, the spring fever flavor._

_Stepping closer towards them, the cat creature then stopped playing with her decapitated head, where her head landed on the dark floor. When she about to bend over and pick up the head. She notices me and then she stares at me._

_I stared at her back…_

_Then she stared at me back…_

_For a couple of seconds of awkwardly staring at each other, we simultaneously shouted at each other as we mimic each other._

_"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" **Just like that, she luridly sounded like me and I don't like it! Oddly, the mysterious figures remain silent of our actions…just staring at us with unnatural force within them._

_When I about to ask anymore question of whom the hell she is or the elusive figures that's near me. Something rang in my ears._

***BEEP!***

***BEEP!***

***BEEP!***

* * *

**[Reality]**

Grudgingly opening my eyes as the obnoxious beeping interrupted my odd, nonsensical, and elusive dream I had that felt outrageously retarded. I lifted myself up to see we're in this white dorm room…oh yeah; I remember we sort of accepted to be _'eligible'_ students here in this random ass academy when this old geezer made forged documents for us to keep us in the dark from the public officials…that sounds totally legal to me.

I wonder why the hell Omega agreed with this old geezer name Ozpin of his whatever deal he's planning for us. Somehow, it felt very out of character for him to willingly accept his offer to enter this school without any hesitation. Beside, we can take care of our own crap, not his.

Whatever his decisions are. He's the leader. No questions ask.

Feeling something twitching atop of my head and something sticking into my butt crack, I look down to see I have my animal appendages after all!

Not in a really good mood of being happy n' shit that they're real. Being awake so early really pisses me off, my tail lazily hang between my legs and my ears flopped down on my hair as it's too tired to pick itself up.

Heard someone bitching to my left that sounds all too familiar, I saw Xero angrily pushes the alarm clock on the floor and starting to grumble in his sleep as he's always like that. Being the worst early person than the rest of us.

The beds we choose…well, I took the far right corner, Askad got a bed that's next to me, Xero got the left, and Omega took the farthest left in the corner.

Yet, I still felt like shit and tired as hell.

"Fucking alarms, why do we even invent them in the first place?" Hearing him whining over the alarm clock like an autistic brat, I made a snappy comeback.

"Because of daylight saving bullshit and we wouldn't be late as hell for class?" Wanting to laugh of that joke I made but I'm not exactly in a good mood right now to fuck around since I'm not an early bird like him. Just hope he doesn't bitch in our every class sessions or I'll have a migraine from Xero's constant nagging!

For Askad and Omega sleeping habits…well, Omega still has his Master Chief Attitude as he's always get up first in the morning and drilling us to death…for Askad…he's Askad. What do you suspect? Sleep? Hell no he doesn't!

For Xero and me…we're in the same boat of not wanting to wake up so early and we aren't ideally happy about it. But Xero, oh man he's the worst to deal with.

Even though I don't mind waking up so early when I was an android. But, receiving this new fleshy body when I woke up makes me feel miserable and now I starting to understand why humans hate Mondays.

Now I mention it, I still wear my chocker bell around my neck while I was sleeping and showering. I feel oddly…_afraid _from removing this mysterious thing that's suddenly attached to my neck when I first woke up here and I don't know why?

Thinking about it, I forget that Omega was berating us.

"Okay Xero and Kary. I know you guys aren't exactly happy about waking up this very early in the morning, but this is a daily routine. So suck it up and go take a shower to rejuvenate your energy." Yeah, yeah dad, just don't complain about it.

* * *

[Omega]

Seeing Kary and Xero slowly getting up from their beds and aren't exactly the ideal early birds as we are. I memorized the schedule of our classes from Mr. Ozpin yesterday and we're currently having a class on Grimm in our first period with this Mr. Port character teaching us, weapon modification class later on which Askad would probably have a field day on that class, then dueling later with the other students to '_sharpen'_ our combat skills. Predicting that Xero wouldn't enjoy it since he has a hot temper and gets aggressively agitated if someone decided to pick him to be their sparring partner…it'll result very badly for the person that picked Xero. As he doesn't sparring, only he sees a victim in real combat.

As each of us took turns on using the shower. Each of us went to the drawer to pick up our new, dress code uniforms.

The uniforms we received, out of Mr. Ozpin's altruistic '_generosity.'_ Are these so called 'Atlas' uniforms. As I noticed that our old shirts are in utter ruins when we remove our intact Cervical armor. It's not pretty to look at.

With rips and tears to do the intense fighting with Kary-08, where her indestructible nature almost killed us. The battle also ruined our old shirts and pants from the apocalyptic like battle we faced. So now in the present moment, we're force to wear these tight school uniforms including Askad and Kary as they don't have anything to wear normal here. So we might as well go to a local retail shop and get some fresh pair of clothing than these blasted suits that's squeezing me to death.

As we awkwardly got dress in these very tight outfits that doesn't match to our body size. I shifted my head to Xero, seeing he's wearing his outfit very loose and messy, giving him the rebel look. Kary, who's still tired and isn't amuse of being awake to get in her dress, and Askad…just being Askad as he's always a perfectionist and giving out a professional look all the time.

When I mention about Kary, I feel something is off about her though, she didn't remove that bell thing that's hanging around her neck for an entire day as she change her clothing, slept, took a shower while she didn't remove that bell thing that hung around her neck. Like her life is depended on that strange chocker she wore.

Strange indeed for her…is it something to do with her new state she's in and suddenly appeared around her neck when we first saw her?

Knowing my team is ready for the day, I turn the knob and left our room…we're pretty early in the morning as I hear some of our peers snoring within their dorms and the time we set is about 7:30 AM. Otherwise, we're awake early than the rest.

Oddly, I heard some ruckus happening inside of team RWBY's dorm room as I hear them shuffling and banging on their roof ceiling when we pass by them.

After we exited the Academy's co-dormitory, Xero is still being classy and complained of the time we choose.

"Jesus Christ Omega, why the fuck did you set the alarm clock at 7:30 AM? I'm tired as hell here!" It's called being ready Xero, you never know if our operation is starting a tad bit early or our foes attacking while we're heavily asleep. That's the worst case scenario we'll probably have.

"It's called being prepared Xero; our assignment might start at a very early schedule and staying focus if someone attacking us while in our sleep." Giving him my rationalized statement, Xero simply growls under his breath and mutters _"Readiness my ass." _

Ignoring him, knowing too well he's always like that. We keep walking on the wide open campus to see the dawn night sky above us.

Not having enough time to be flattered by nature, we kept on walking on campus ground as we almost reach to the entrance of the main school building…till' I notice a figure that's standing to my left and that's far away from us.

Curious, I look more closely, precisely. He's wearing a white lab coat, has a black grown beard and black shades that's covering between his eyes…where I saw red light illuminating under those tinted black glasses. In addition, he has many snitches painted all over him.

Hmmm…who is this person, a staff or a stranger-?

"Yo' Omega, what's the hold up?"

Before I can observe him any further, Xero rudely interrupted my thoughts when he got very impatient from stopping to our destination.

Turning back to the anonymous figure I previously saw, the stranger was gone from my sight when I turn back. Like it vanish out of thin air?

Oddly enough, for a moment…I thought I was seeing red static covering my eyes.

"Er, never mind Xero, I believe I'm just seeing things here. Let's keep going." Rationally replying back to our Psychotic Ninja, I pretended that I never saw this stranger before and keep it as a secret to myself until of what I saw is confirmed.

Seeing Xero skeptically staring at me of my doubtful excuse for a brief moment, but he later shrugs it off and not in a good mood to care of why I'm stopping or what I'm seeing. As he only cares for the classes to be over already.

"Fine, be that way you fucking wanker. So move your ass! We don't have all day here!" Hearing Xero cursing to himself, I just ignore him and continue on walking of finding our classes.

After a few walks within the main school building, where we going to learn combat of how to take on a creature of Grimm. We finally reach our destination to Mr. Port's classroom.

Looking up to see the entrance, in front of me are two solid twin door-frames carved in humongous oak timber, giving it a vibe of professionalism and prestige within its old corridors…I think.

Odd…being this young again and going back to school is sort of foreign to me since we're trained soldiers, ready to kill, not students ready to learn something new.

And I have a feeling that this teacher is rather…narcissistic? Hindsight perhaps, who knows?

Opening the twin doors, I see rows of tables going in a downward slope curve. In the very bottom from the stairs, I saw a middle age, portly like man writing something on the chalk board, where I saw him fiercely scribbling all sorts of tactics and theories of how to face Grimm in combat.

Mr. Port I presume?

Producing fake coughing noises to get his attention to us. He jolted a bit in surprise as he didn't suspect someone to come here so soon.

"Who's there-oh, Omega, I didn't suspect you and your team would be coming to my class so early in the morning here." Nodded to him respectfully, he seems impressed of my eagerness…excluding Xero that is. As his eyes darted towards the slightly obese man venomously, giving me an impression that he's starting to hate Mr. Portman by his very presence.

"_I wish he didn't." _Which prove my point, Xero isn't too fond of being thought by someone, whereas he tiredly mutters to himself.

Angry that he's being taught down by someone else he doesn't know, Xero is ferociously independent, other words, he doesn't like others when someone is telling him what to do or he should do.

"We're always prepared Mr. Peter Port. My team and I take assignments very seriously. We're ready when a mission appeared for us and we will immediately call to it." Giving him my short statement of what we do here and how we function. It's better to do this fast before Xero can make a scene here that would embarrassed us even more. Like calling him fat ass or lard dick head, something in that line of work from Xero's creative imagination.

"Well Omega Ichor, you look like a perfect student in my line of work. You remind me of myself when I was a young lad and doing adventurous work with my old teammates like you, doing honorable, heroic acts for the sake of mankind itself!"…I wish you were right about us.

Unfortunately, it isn't like that. We broke some eggs here n' there, but doing for the good…that wouldn't match our description from our shady black operations we're assigned to.

For Heroic though…I doubt we can achieve that since the four of us...well, we aren't qualified or not having that mindset mentality to be altruistic as we take things very personally.

"I appreciated of what you said Mr. Port but we came here to study, nothing more than honing our combat potential." Reassuring to Mr. Port of what we're here for, Sir Peter pouts joyfully of my assertiveness.

"You might do well in my honorable class my young pupil. Combat is another virtue for being a Hunter and you my young lad, look like the best candidate for this class? Like when I was a young lad once that-

* * *

[Xero]

_"Blah, blah, blah-"_

OH MY FUCKING GOD! Does this fat ass ever shut up?! Fucking Bollocks, when he starts complimenting Omega about his good behavior, he then later starts being a complete, head on, fucking narcissistic dickhead as he's shitting out and rambling about of how fucking good his childhood is, doing his autistic adventures and the rest just plain full on, straight up bullshit.

By looking at him, he looks so fucking incompetent and fucking retarded by just looking at him!

"blah, blah-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY AND CAN WE BE FUCKING BE SEATED NOW!?" Trying to form up a nice request for this inept geezer fat fucker…this was the only nice request I can think of.

Seeing Mr. Fat Ass is now scowling at me with his squinty ass eyes penetrating through my soul. I was about to make a rhetoric statement of how fucking stupid his face looks and how fucking fat he is!

Until Omega intervened, that's what happened!

* * *

[Omega]

"Xero, just please…restrain yourself. Sorry about that Professor Port. He has…temperament issues." Only to hear Xero's hissing at me when I said that. "It's best we be seated before any of these nuisances happen here." God damn it Xero! We're about to have a nice reputation up here but you just ruined it for all of us.

Wanting to resist the urge to sigh from Xero's eccentric antics that he always pulls off whenever we met a stranger or a person. Xero has…trust issues when comes to others. If Xero continues of this bullshit, Mr. Port would probably give us the wrong impression about us to do Xero's aggressive personality, I just wish he just stop already.

"It seems the best my young pupil. You better keep an eye on him before anymore unnecessary consequences will uphold upon your team." I hope that's true…

As we all walk towards our assign seats that Mr. Port directed us to. We set on our wooden chairs and our hands on the table…expect for Kary as she places her white knee-socks covered legs instead of bare hands on the table which sort of ticked Mr. Port off in a really bad way since this is like a college class. Class plus put legs on the table, equals juvenility and disrespectfulness to professors in so many different ways of breaking the social norms here.

"Ahem, Ms. Kary?" Hearing Port's stern voice and his squinted eyes gaze towards Kary in disappointment. Kary lifted her head to him in question?

"Yeah? What is it professor?" Hearing Kary's uncaring, nonchalantly voice to our Professor. He addresses her of the norm that she's breaking here.

"Would you please restrain yourself of putting your legs on the table for once young lady? You're violating school ethics here."

Oh boy…this going to be a long day for us to get used to here.

* * *

[Kary]

Twitching my eyes of this fat man's demand, is he really being serious here? Why is putting my legs on the table violates school ethics? I'm just relaxing here for God sake. This isn't a freaking Orwellian Dystopia thing we're in-...or is it!? That we're living in a crappy society all along?

Snickering of that very thought that conspiracy crack heads would start jacking off of that sudden, random revelation that I made up in my head. I happily oblige Portman's request since I can incinerate him to ashes whenever I want to or feel like it.

That statement wasn't a metaphor or a figure of speech. I can flick my fingers and he'll be dust to dust, simple as that.

But…I have standards, besides, why should I kill him for? Being an asshole, that doesn't justify anything. But what are you going to do about it? I guess following the social norms is better than constantly being bitch on and so forth.

So I followed Mr. Portman…Mr. Pork…what the fuck is his name again? screw it, I guess I will call him whatever I want since I forgot about his freaking name again.

Putting down my legs for Mr. Porkchops, Mr. Pokéman is happily that I obey him like his self-asserted bitch. Thinking his the high and mighty arch-pimp over me, which I can gash and sear his balls in 100 degree burns if he thinks like that. No joke here.

As Mr. Pokémon is pleased of my results, he begins bitching on something which I don't care. So I zoned out until class started. Thinking about that weird dream I had from the previous night.

As I'm daydreaming on recalling that strange dream I had. Who are those four mysterious figures that they gave out this strange sensation I had over me and who the hell is that cat person I saw that sounded like me?

No matter what I just dream, it just a dream right? It doesn't exist...I hope.

Waking up when I heard the school bell rang. I then notice that we're being surrounded by full of pansy-ass, inept students that most likely to screw around here. Did I say inept? Sorry, I meant they're being retarded.

And how exactly could they fight since half of them are show-offs or doing those incompetent acrobatics shit like they're in some shitty, bad anime, and how could the residents here get their ass handed over here by this so called _Grimm..._things since I can simply commit genocide with one flick of a finger? Hint, hint, the forest which I _accidentally_ burn down from the immense blast and killed like…what, hundreds of Grimm? They're so freaking easy for crying out loud!

Before class begin its session, I notice few people were missing. Where's Mr. McFaggot's and his team or the red incompetent girl that the old pedophile headmaster decided to let her in-

*SMACK!*

Never mind…there they are. At the front door before the tardy bell rings.

For my first question…why the hell are they so late to be here? What were they doing? Fucking around?

Second most importantly, who let this blonde faggot in this school? He needs the balls to communicate with us if he wants to be friends with us since we're the only cool kids out here than being surrounded by full on degenerates. He looks cool but isn't cool enough for my taste.

So…what are we learning today? Hope he doesn't self-monologue, please do the lord he doesn't self-monologue!

"Monster-demons-so-_blah, blah-blah!"_

Then he self-monologue…that's, that's just great.

By the way, I think Xero is currently trying to restrain his rage before he start doing something very shameful in class that I would love to see!

* * *

[Xero]

"Hunters, Huntresses-_blah, blah, blah…" _Oh my FUCKING God…is he fucking serious! I thought we're learning something educational, not listening to this fat piece of shit's life story!

Resisting the urge to slam my head out of my disappointment and shutting my head to stop his narcissistic rant statements which no one even fucking care…except for one random faggot who cheered him on. I wish someone put a fucking bullet shell within my Goddamn brain to end this annoying bullshit!

Please…shut…the…FUCK UP!

Losing my temper each time this fat prick keeps nonsensical talking on irrelevant bullshit. I was about to raise my voice to yell at this asshole to shut the hell up!

When I about to open my mouth, the snow bitch who's behind me beat me to it.

"I DO SIR!"

Well big-fucking-whoopee, we got ourselves a fucking narcissist showoff bitch! Who is insane enough to listen to this Godforsaken fatty for a teacher! Why the hell are you even listening to this unreliable, autistic prick you snow whore!

As little Ms. Bitch got up from her seat to show off like the plebs we are. She walks in the center of the class and doing her pansy ass dueling stance. Why the hell are you dueling with? The Grimm I saw that's shaking its ass to get out of its cage isn't going to help you with that tactic shit you're in!

Oh this going to be fun to watch to see this Ice Whore struggling to fight this thing.

Leaning my head more closely to see the fight that's going to happen very soon, Fat man took out his retarded, impractical looking axe-musket thing and slash the lock of the cage that's sitting at the left corner of the wall. Also I'm not a hypocrite because I didn't design my impractical shit. It's the weeaboo scientists during my time with my squad before shit hits the fan for us.

The thing that popped out from the cage is-…are you fucking bluffing?

The thing that popped out looks so fucking ridiculous. A black recolored boar with bones on it looks so fucking intimidating, oh no!

Why the hell are we even in this class for? To re-teach us to be fucking autistic as possible to be feared by this shitty looking pig thing?

Ha, ha. Man, I wish I could slit my throat right now to end this fucking nightmare I'm in.

Sitting back and watching this pathetic show to see who fucking wins.

Shit then starts to happen when the stupid boar begins at her charge and Nazi bitch doesn't know how to deal with a fucking boar charging? How could she stand there like she's getting raped soon? How about dodge it and KILL IT!

For fucking Christ, this practice example is becoming more fucking retarded when this white bitch standing idle and doing nothing in particular that benefit us!

As she incompetently throw her sword at its tusked while dodging, she rolled and stands there like a lost child who has a dildo up of its ass.

FUCKING KILL IT ALREADY! I'M GETTING BORED HERE!

"Ha, ha, you weren't suspected that were you?" No fucking shit Sherlock. It's a fucking boar for crying out loud! What would you suspect?

As the fight goes on with no educational purpose behind it or meaning, yadda, yadda, yadda-she got her sword-rapier stuck. Yeah. She finally do a twirling thing while her obnoxious bitch leader is calling out to her. Other words, restraining myself before I can strangle her pretty little neck of hers to shut the fuck up!

Doing more meaningless bullshit, boar spinning like he's a goddamn blue hedgehog, bitch being stupid, then she finally stabs it. Fucking congratulation, you fucking killed your first stupid arse boar! What a good example on teaching us poor plebs we are!

Sarcastically clapping for her of how a badass she is and how we should fear her O' mighty fucking power that we should bow down to her. The bitch then looks back at me verminously.

What? I don't like you. What else should I do, shove a horse dildo up your stupid fanny!? Or encourage the stupid blonde wanker to teach him how to fuck you.

Either way, both of them are worse to deal with.

So in return for glaring at me, I lifted my two close palms at her and I then extended my two glorious fingers at her to let her that she can go to hell with me that all I care!

Hearing her growl and understanding my gesture meaning like all five year olds would know. It means go fuck yourself!

So she left out of her own frustration and that her girlfriend was so concern of her, Ms. Red left the classroom, probably to fuck her fanny up to ease her bitch attitude against me.

Yeah, she probably deserves it.

Hearing the Fat man boorishly cough at us to get our puny attention of his shitty ass lecture he made, he then continuous on of whatever…what is his mind filling up right now?

"To do time running short, it looks we got enough time for someone to take on a second life Boar. As we're lucky enough to snatch another one before it can expire on us. Let me see…ah ha! Ms. Kary Gift. Would you take on a Boaratusk?" Wait-WHAT?!

* * *

[Kary]

Wait…do you mean it? SURE, I would love to fight that thing than watching that horrible fighting session with Ms. pansy rich, white girl.

Getting up from my seat and excited to kill something to leech its energy off! Askad pulls me by my arm to let me know something important.

Turning back at him who's sitting beside me, he lifted his left arm to show me my bright orange glasses that Askad is holding for me.

The glasses I'm now seeing is an upgrade and a nerf before me. An upgrade because it makes my attacks for precise, more controlled that I wouldn't kill someone by friendly fire, more accurate to kill my fools and a nerf as it restricted my more dangerous powers inside me that could destroy an entire nation.

"This glasses I'm holding has the same function that your old-self previously wore, but enhance in your tactical sense and mind to concentrate."

The glasses I saw before me is an updated one of my old glasses as the frames is much slicker, the lenses are appealing to look at and has better controlled systems inside of it than my 08-self when she's fighting off against Omega n' Xero.

As I hear my chocker bell ring in silence, I accepted his offer so I wouldn't probably murder someone near me after this quick fight I'm going to make. To show them not to screw with me even though I'm nerfed to the core.

Picking up the glasses from his left hand and walking down to the center of the classroom. I place the glasses between the bridge of my nose to feel everything inside me felt…controlled, precise, accurate…and less chaotic.

I felt more accurate yet…felt insecure but not insecure enough to do something reckless as I'm more cleared minded to think, concentrate, to calculate the likelihood to kill this thing in front of me.

The best decision for me is to make a swift flick from my fingers to cause imminent incineration for this thing.

As Mr. Portman slice open the locks with 3.24019 seconds to open it and releasing the target hostile I'm encountering. Analyze name: Boaratusk. Charge with high aggression, threat level: medium.

Best course of action on dealing with the target, imminent incineration.

Snapping my fingers where traces of green electric static that's left behind in the air and my eyes targeting at the hostile opposition that's in front of me. Target burst in green flammable implosion inside of its corpse as 4 degree burns seared all over its remaining carcass after the aftermath.

**Threat: eliminated.**

After that scenario I just made. I have this strange urge to say this out loud.

"_Can I have a cheeseburger?" _Why did I say that and why do I need a cheeseburger? that was...unbelievable weird.

But furthermore, wow! What the heck just happened there?!

Snapping my mind out of that trance I was in…that was pretty new I felt. I felt very intelligent and more precise in combat than before.

Is that the upgrade that Askad is talking about? Making me more focus in combat than ever before?

Wow…just wow.

Removing my glasses from my nose…I felt a sense of fear shivering behind me…what did I do?

When I was about to question why the class is so scared of the scene they saw. I heard Mr. Portman clapped rather slowly than before.

"Bravo Kary, what a…_efficient_ way to kill a Boaratusk. Before now, class is dismissed."

Well that was a downer.

Hearing whispers of paranoia among my peers, especially the blonde faggot who's whispering to her girlfriend. I heard something…interesting from the tall, browned hair jackass I saw with his three cronies. I felt terror within their souls yet giving out their bravado to make them look all so macho crap. Not admitting they're scared of me.

"_That animal just killed that thing with a simple flick of a finger. Ha, I just can kill that thing with my own mace than that pansy ass Faunus. I can make the show more enjoyable." _Yet arrogance is the norm of arrogance, who can blame humanity anyways?

Catching up with my fellow Bolverk squad mates as we left class…all of our peers begin to stare at us strangely.

I wonder why again?

* * *

[Jaune]

That…was…really…terrifying.

That Kary can instantly kill that thing with her own two fingers to set it up in ablaze…I think I don't want to fight her. Knowing too well it will be my death wish if I do. Especially from that forest where we witness her-oh sweet Dust no, I don't want to think about it!

How can she be so powerful?!

"Jaune, please don't panic. She's harmless and she's our fellow classmate. I know it's intimidating of how she killed the Boar, in addition how unimaginably powerful she is that the mind can't fathom of. But at least give her a chance Jaune. She's new here; she might not be harboring any hostiles to anyone of us." I know Pyrrha, it just felt…she's way too powerful for me to grasp on and pretty much scared that she can kill any of us at any moment.

That she can fly, being undead or the undying, and destroy things out of no where? What is her semblance anyways?!

* * *

[Kary]

Yeah, I wonder why faggot is talking about. But who cares?

Catching up with my guy friends as they're about to leave. I ask my buddy Askad of how I feel about the glasses I wore.

"That glasses you gave me…it's just, WOW! How did you do that and how is it even applied to me since I have biological body now?" As Askad as Askad as usual, he gave out his nonchalant exposition to me.

"You still have your core within you Kary when you were first conceived; the thing that's now inside of you is only apply to your powers, not your synthetic-self. Why I didn't give you this particular, updated 3.0 Glasses right away to you while I was dead during that time? To answer that, it's an upgrade I made that will raise your intelligence. I decided and reconsider that option, as you will immediately know it's a nerf when you first wear it as it enhances your intelligent and your self-awareness in the battlefield ten folds."

So you're saying it functions the same way as my old glasses do, but makes me a lot smarter when I wear it? Heck yeah this an awesome balance buff for me than a nerf!

Man, I can't wait to use this when I'm kicking ass or dueling with some poor ass shrimp dick, as its way more fun to fight smart than simply killing them outright with sheer power alone, as it gotten way too boring of me being too OP. I want some real challenge here!

Well luckily, Askad answered my Christmas wish which is the best Christmas present!

"Awesome! So I wouldn't kill all outright ya' know?" As Askad remain silent as usual, Omega just sighed and Xero made his normal glare towards me which is normal for him. I guess they're pretty okay about it.

Next class…is the Advance Weaponry maintenance and workshop? Askad would probably want to upgrade our weapons and blend with the strange locals I guess?

Askad would probably be jerking off and having a gay O' time being in this class.

So we're going to do some weapon buildings for this class…that sounds boring. Which the Gravity-Cat isn't amused of what she heard.

By Gravity-Cat, I mean I'm floating off from the ground with some students eyeballing me. As my feet isn't touching the ground which all gravity cats do.

Now I need to play Cascada and shitting out bombs from my ass to make me truly a gravity cat!

I wish I can do that!

* * *

[Omega]

Ignoring Kary's energetic, cheerful nature, Xero's hot temper, or listening to Askad's quietness within the crowded hallways. I just hope we can go through this class without stirring any trouble in there.

Guiding through the labyrinth halls that took me a couple minutes to reach our destination, we stopped as we found our room number.

Our current class is weapon maintenance and workshop to modify our gear slash repairing them…and I wonder who our professor is?

As crowd of students gathered inside the main entrance of the class, we followed our peers to see en masse of metal workbenches and tools scattered across on the tables including varieties of Dust in containers that's under the metal desks slash bench.

Seeing all of our peers are at their chosen workbench that they have chosen. We randomly pick a bench that's currently vacant to us.

Chosen a workbench that's currently empty and within the center point of the classroom. My team and I took our seats near to the ridiculously wide table that's made of metal and then look up to our instructor who is rewriting something on the board as his white chalk harshly press onto the green dusty, platform.

This instructor looks…familiar. As he wore the same white lab coat…could he be the same person that I saw before?

"Welcome students." His voice rang in genuine benevolence yet indifferent of our presence near him.

As he stopped scribbling onto the chalkboard, the professor then turn to us-…and he is the guy I saw before back at the campus!

Now I have a good view of who he is. Our instructor has a untrimmed, unkempt, thick beard that covered his lower jaw. Slightly long hair that reaches to his shoulder length and black shades that cover the entirety of his eyes.

Finally to mention him again but more clearer. He's wearing a white lab coat that covers his entire body, only to see a plain white suit under the white cloth of his lab coat. Where his aesthetic appearance looks like he originate from a Kingdom called Atlas.

For a second, I thought I saw his face was riddled with snitches and bullet wounds that make him scarred for life, but they were not there anymore as his face looks perfectly fine. Plus, I didn't see his red hue under those glasses.

"My name is Professor. Jebidiah Christoff, your current Aura and Semblance teacher. To do your teacher being unknowingly absent in this class from unknown means…I'll be your Workshop substitute instructor to take his place…until _he _arrives to teach you of his knowledge than mine."

His voice though, he changes dramatically when he mention about our real instructor. As his voice subtly trench in malevolence and enmity, hinting that he doesn't like the instructor here at all, but why though?

Seeing the shift of his emotional state from professor Christoff, his face remains stoic as ever but slightly twitchy when he mentioned about _him_.

"For the time being, you'll do whatever you want within this class. Maintenance or building your weapons, this is your free-time here for now of whatever you want until your professor comes back…eventually." That concludes my guess; he definitely hates the guy who runs this class.

But I wonder to myself…how could he disappear while I wasn't looking at him?

Thinking about it and wondering of who this person is. My mind is then abruptly awaken when I felt someone's tapping onto my right shoulder. Calling out my name to stop my day-dreaming state here.

Predictably. When my I turn my head to the person that's tapping on my shoulder, it's Askad.

"Omega, tell Kary that I need her glove, _the Gatherer_, to improve some tweaks and re-create a copy for her that suit this place. So that wielding her newly crafted glove will blend in well onto society's standards of not accidentally kill someone near her. To do the extreme output of her energy being release." _*Sigh*..._Fine Askad.

This will be a long day for us, especially for Askad's productivity within the class we're in. But I feel something's growing big within this world we're in...and something that I don't want to know.

* * *

**[Harbor zone, 12:14 PM]**

[Unknown contact]

Torchwick, Torchwick, Torchwick…why the hell are you taking so damn long?

As three of my friends chilling within the hidden storage facility we're in. We sat on the boxes, lean on the boxes, and so forth to break some time here. Nothing else, just waiting for this prick to arrive here of what job he wants to offer us.

Where the hell is he?!

Staring down at the floor behind my signature, orange hockey mask on my face. My loose blonde bangs hang under my green bandana and my black leather gloves tapping on the wooden crates to signal my impatient state.

_*Whirllll!*_

My boys and I look back to see the metal entrance whirred up to the ceiling. To reveal our fellow client which we worked with him before.

Thinking about it, I remembered that time where Grey who was with us during our heist on helping this douchebag on robbing someone's stuff, Grey has gotten a little too…psychologically carried away. As he accidentally killed the owner.

"Well sorry for me to be late boys…just a difficult day for me with all the assassination and stuff." As he casually strolling towards us within his empty warehouse. He shows off his stupid cane and his bowler's hat as he unnecessarily introduces himself to me.

"Hello there orange." Asshole replied to me. Giving me a migraine for this prick stalling our business here. We're here not to chat but to make fucking money.

"Hello there…generic white guy that normally wears mascara." I replied back to him causally as he doesn't take my insults very lightly. But he took it in anyways and swallow his pride down to the drain since we're here to do business, not to chat.

Sometimes he has a mental state of a five year old when he gets angry.

"I'll try to take that as a compliment…Giovanni. Anyways before I lose my temper, where is your little mute, grey mask member of yours Giovanni? That guy who always hold his creepy little tape-recorder around?" Oh yeah, you mean Grey…I remember him, he got shot seven times in the chest and well, he's alive, but well. He's now unfortunately retired.

By Grey, he goes by the name _Jacket. _As he's really psychotic and very impulsive when comes to killing, but very _efficient _when it comes to taking down our foes and making our enemies think twice on taking on us head on as he's…pretty _creative_ when comes to executing our targets, plus, an expert when comes to explosive armaments and crowd control.

"He's currently retired Mr. Hatty." Continuing insulting him for stalling our business rearrangement here, he finally gives up of his charismatic prick approach and gives us the straightforward answers that the four of us like. He then continues on before he can starts pulling any strings that's considerable unnecessary as he knows of why we're here for and what we've want. No bullshit or manipulation.

"Fine then…I'll be straight with you and your fellow Payday Crashers. You see Russa, I have a _little_ problem. Tons of anonymous assholes are destroying, capturing, or halting the revenue of Dust as the shipment of them are all-time low as Investors don't want to take anymore risk to ship their supplies of Dust as they always go missing. In ADDITION, the White Fang mutts are mysteriously being slaughtered left to right by unknown parties and especially with this prick that we capture from the cameras!" Sliding his scroll across the steel table that's scattered with photos and old plans to rob the Schnee Dust shipments, the screen on the Scroll showed _him_, maliciously killing everyone that's around him as his red goggles glowed on the screen.

Now I understand of what he's talking about, but seeing him…I'll be reluctant of making this deal as he's a well-respected mercenary upon us and saving Grey's hide back there at a...unforeseen heist. Let me give you a hint of that heist, it involves kidnapping a certain Mafia lieutenant with using our new recruits on kidnapping him and something to do with Russians.

"So, we heard a large shipment of Schnee dust freights are coming to Vale…I also heard rumors that this prick is killing off anyone who's robbing the largest Dust shipment around! In addition of killing off the mutts, the Schnee security forces aren't faring as well when it comes to him. As he gave them the same treatment as those mutts had, likely, of not wanting any witnesses to be allowed alive around him or just out of spite towards them. No matter what it is, this concludes that this assassin doesn't take people…lightly."

So you're telling us that this is an escort job? To guard you while your little _assassin _tries to kill you…sounds easy enough.

But dealing with him…that's entirely a different matter in our own hands.

"So here's the deal. You'll protect our asses until the freights are successfully departed from their location. So escort us so that we wouldn't die. So furthermore, business discussion adjourned. So get your Payday friends ready if you want your liens up n' ready. Anyhow, excuse me. My…_associates_ are currently bitching at me to do the lack of abundance of Dusts we currently have." Whatever you say so Roman, whatever you say.

As Roman left us and closed the door behind us, I turn to my fellow allies where they don on their black suits and different colored Hockey masks over their faces.

"Okay Roy, you'll be up and personal to take on any intruders. So you might take the AA-12 for now." Turning to our toxic Irish loving friend that don in with his green mask, my good old buddy Roy McCarthy scratches his red-brownish hair and nodded at me in agreement.

"Sure Gio', that's what friends for ay?" Nodded to my close friend, I turn to Vinny, as he's cold as usual.

He dons on his blue mask and wore his old signature bandanna around his head that link to his nationality plus his heritage. To show them that he's an Italian by the red, white, and green cloth over his black hair.

In a mental side note. Vinny is the most badass and sheer brawns out of all of us. So he'll back up Roy if things go down south for us.

Plus, he has sharper eyes than us and has stronger reflexes around him.

"Alright Vinny, you'll back up Roy if things go bad, so you'll be the eyes for us and go in Overwatch if you see any uninvited guests arrive here." Turning his head to me, Vinny accepted his position.

"Consider it done. I'll be watching my surroundings if anyone prying their eyes on the crime scene. Head pokes out, a bullet between their foreheads, simple as that." That's what I like to hear.

Finally to the last of my crew, this person stands before me is the person who helped us out on finishing off Sal, whereas after Sal tricked us and back-stabbed us three for his own gains. We gave him a _special _pay back.

Red is his name, where he is the most infamous assassin within the underworld who has a history n' connections in Nevada. Leader of his heist gang, stealing shit or doing some mercenary work for his boss. But unfortunately, his old previous cew was assassinated to do a heist gone wrong slash trap and his old head honcho Carl got his ass handed by Evans. Fortunately, the prick is dead when Red blow his ass up within his petty headquarters. As he's too stupid to realized or simply checking the bag for any explosive traps.

And that's the right time for Red to show up and help our asses out after we've done with Sal. Where Red gave us high paying jobs for a while to pay for our financial needs and carrying out the good old heist, after we accumulate enough cash to start our own criminal organization, Red left his old job as an assassin to join up with us three as we formed our own independent gang, a mercenary crew.

Enough of history about us, besides, we're formulating plans for our new assignment here.

Seeing Red simply nodded and made a sure statement, he knows of what I'm going to say as we discuss this before when it comes to dealing with strategies.

"I know Giovanni; electrocute some pricks if things go hairy." Good predication there Red.

Seeing we know of what our positions are. Yet I wonder…I heard a train that's dealing with a huge shipment of dust that's heading back to Atlas. Where it is prone to be attacked by the Faunus Terrorist group which they're now obsessed with Dust for some reason?

What are there group called again…the White Fang? I think I recalled them correctly?

Well, if they do attack, I believe is where _he _is going to strike next.

I'll prey for those bastards if they do make it out alive…unless our new recruits that was under Grey's wing, return to us and giving us the news about-

***Crick!* **"Hey Giovanni! We got reports that the White Fang are about to strike a train filled with Dust...and you know what that means!" Oh, that's Katze…well looks they got here rather quick.

Turning to our newly recruited members that are entirely consisted of Faunuses, these three have history with the White Fang, knowing their ins and outs of their former organization. They are the perfect spies on the White Fang or scapegoats when linking towards their organization than our gang.

Unfortunately, Grey isn't here to lead the Bremen members as he's not with us anymore.

Turning to our Faunus Recruits, they are wearing decorated White Fang like masks. Again, to make scapegoats of them so we wouldn't raise notoriety or pointing the blame to us from the authorities. For their masks though, it represents their Faunus traits: Hund, Katze, and Esel. In English: dog, cat, and donkey.

Again, their Hahn or _Grey_ isn't there anymore with them, as Grey is out from the business to do their first mission gone wrong. So Esel is leading them, as he seems competent enough to lead his two misfits away from disaster.

Wearing their business suit attires and their Faunus ears wiggling, I don't mind Faunuses working within our gang; I only care if they perform well and their merits proven themselves in their assignments, so we all can earn money. That's all.

To conclude my guess is correct, Esel, our stubborn ass donkey, answered it for us.

"The White Fang are on the move which means the operatives who are going to rob the train…are likely going to hell after the train reaches its final destination." Well I be damned, looks he's on the move now.

Hope they pray to whatever God they worship because Hank isn't that merciful.

* * *

**[Schnee Supply Train, 12:30 PM]**

"Got the last crate of Schnee Dust boss, those robots are pretty darn easy to deal with and no signs of that prick anywhere." Looking around within the sinister Schnee Dust train with the loads of Dust _and _robots which were easy to destroy, I look around inside this freight to see nothing in particular suspicious.

Dust, I hope that human bastard doesn't show up here to ruin everything that the White Fang strive for!

Seeing our assignment on robbing the Train is finished, it looks like our mission is success. We killed the crew, massacre bunch of cheap robots, got loads of dust without any trouble-

_***SKREEeekkKKK!* **_Me and my dirty mouth.

When I was thinking about my assignment, the room suddenly went dark. Even I can see through the darkness to do my Faunus traits giving me the upper-hand to see into the blackness as clear as day here…although, something isn't right here. Something ominous growing within here that I know well go down real fast n' real soon.

Please don't-tell-me-he-is-…

"What the fuck is going on and what's with the lights-OH FUC**-AUCKGH!**" Here-Monty DAMN IT!

Turning to the direction of hearing on one of my operatives dying. I turn to face the bastard to see his eyes glowing bloody red within the darkness with his sword slicing through my brethren in half into two vertically sliced meat.

When I got up close and personal to the assassin from our reports that a single human is killing all of our top operatives from major Dust heists, I smelled…

…

…He doesn't smell human nor Faunus from a weft of my nose, he doesn't smell like them at all. He entirely smells like a whole different species. Inorganic and artificial at best like he isn't normal from-

***BLAUGGK!* **Looking down and felt immense pain coursing through my chest, I look down to see my upper-torso got ripped wide open with an open gaping hole that goes through my-

Oh…no.

Looking up to feel my entire body is losing blood, sick, and felt like I'm near at the point of brink of death. How could he penetrate through my aura that easily?!

Facing directly to the guy and heard something thumping in his left hand. I saw-

He-

is-

Holding-

MY FUCKING HEART!

Well…shi-

* * *

[Victim]

_*Thump!* _Looking down to see our sergeant is down with a missing heart, I look up to see this demon that neither smelled human or Faunus-

**OH DEAR MONTY-!**

_***RATATATATATTATATA-***_

_***ATATTATATATATATATA-***_

_***TATATATATATATAT-***_

_***-ATATATATATATATTATATATATATTATATATATTATATATTATATTATATAT!***_

* * *

**Well seeing the intro for episode 10, I want to see the mayhem that's going to happen.**

**Done half of the chapter pretty fast…which may be riddled with grammar issues. Also get the references of the two Madness tributes and my other story in the last part? Go to the part with the Bremen chapter in it.**

**If not, here's the names of the two Madness tributes. Madness Heist and Redness Precedence. My other story goes by Dementia.**


End file.
